


El ascenso del dragón

by Qing1



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qing1/pseuds/Qing1
Summary: Sasori trabaja como supervisor en un café en el centro comercial más grande de su ciudad. Yendo al trabajo en el tranvía, conoce a un enigmático mago que tiene el poder de leer su mente.





	1. El mago del tranvía

Capitulo 1: El mago del tranvía

Sasori estaba sentado en el tranvía camino al trabajo, leyendo una novela policiaca e intentando olvidar el ambiente que lo rodeaba y, sobre todo, el hecho de que iba a estar ocho horas en un café mal iluminado sin siquiera poder sentarse. A mitad del camino, una persona se sentó en el asiento frente a él. Se trataba de un individuo de cabello largo y rubio. Vestía un buzo de deporte de marca y llevaba una mochila azul descosida. Intentando que no se notara que estaba observándolo, Sasori miró por el reflejo de la ventana y notó que la persona tenía un manual de la teoría del color y que estaba diciéndose a sí mismo: "si, definitivamente."

Lo vio mirándolo por el reflejo de la luna y no apartó la vista durante varios minutos durante los cuales Sasori leyó siete veces seguidas la misma línea de su novela. Al llegar al siguiente paradero, Sasori miró discretamente a través de sus pobladas pestañas y exhaló tranquilo al ver que el otro individuo estaba ahora revisando su manual. Por desgracia para él, cuando el tranvía cruzó el río y se acercó a la estación central de la ciudad, el individuo empezó a mirarlo insistentemente.

  
-Discúlpeme, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? -su voz era bastante más grave de lo que Sasori hubiera esperado.   
-Eh... -titubeó- adelante.  
-La siguiente estación tiene subterráneos?  
-Si- contestó Sasori. Creyendo que se trataba de la última interacción que tendrían, intentó hacerse una idea de la identidad de esa persona. A pesar de todo su conocimiento detectivesco cosechado exclusivamente por medio de novelas, lo único que pudo decidir fue que se trataba de una persona joven.  
-Le puedo hacer otra pregunta?  
-...Si- contestó Sasori lamentándose por haberse sentado frente a alguien tan locuaz.  
-A usted le gustan los trucos de magia? - rebuscó en su mochila y sacó un mazo de naipes. Sasori quería decir "no en realidad ", pero sentía algo de curiosidad. - Por favor, elija una carta.  
Sasori tomó una y se fijó en que se trataba de un doce de corazones. Miró al individuo a los ojos, esperando la siguiente instrucción. Sintió un escalofrío relacionado con el color de sus ojos y de la inmensa transparencia que aparentaban.  
-Póngala de vuelta en el mazo- dijo el individuo y barajó el mazo mediocremente. Luego, partió el mazo en dos mitades y le lanzó otra miraba a Sasori mientras soplaba y decía "abra cadabra" de forma tan poco profesional que Sasori se debatió entre la frustración de que lo hicieran perder el tiempo y la pena que sentiría si el truco no funcionaba.  
Para gran sorpresa de Sasori, el individuo tomó la primera carta del mazo y se la mostró, diciéndole que el doce de corazones que mostraba era su carta.  
-Vaya, eres bueno.  
-Gracias. ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?   
Sasori se preguntó durante los meses siguientes por qué razón le dijo su verdadero nombre a un mago callejero mediocre. Sin saber lo mucho que lo lamentaría en tan solo tres minutos, Sasori se lo dijo. Incluso le preguntó su nombre al otro por cortesía.  
-Yo me llamo Deidara. Tengo otra pregunta, ¿te gustan más los chicos o las chicas?  
Sasori tragó saliva imperceptiblemente y se preguntó cómo era posible que Deidara hubiera adivinado que le daban igual.  
-Pues... me da lo mismo- contestó con honestidad.  
-Ya veo... y cuántos años tienes?  
-Tengo 27, ¿y tú?  
-Yo tengo 17. Estoy en mi último año de secundaria.  
Sasori se relajó un poco. Al parecer era un niño solitario y muy desadaptado socialmente. Sintió un poco de pena por él.  
-Bueno, yo tengo que bajar en el siguiente paradero.  
-Qué suerte! Yo también. Podemos ir juntos.   
Unas alarmas empezaron a escucharse muy lejanas en la cabeza de Sasori.  
-Ok. - dijo, y se puso de pie agarrándose de la baranda.  
-Te parece que soy un buen mago?  
Sasori se volvió para mirarlo, tomado por sorpresa.   
-Claro... supongo que aun te falta mejorar. Yo solía hacer esos trucos también cuando tenía tu edad.  
Deidara se puso de pie al ver que el tranvía estaba aminorando la marcha mientras se acercaba al paradero. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Sasori, se sacó un lapicero del bolsillo de la casaca y se lo puso en la misma mano del manual de la teoría del color.  
-Me podrías dar tu número de teléfono?  
Sasori no se podría explicar a si mismo durante meses por qué razón pensó que Deidara quería su número para que lo ayude con sus trucos de magia. Sin embargo, se lo apuntó en su manual de la teoría del color y escribió su nombre debajo.  
-Listo. -dijo, y le tendió la mano para despedirse. Deidara miró su mano durante un momento y lo rodeó con un abrazo que se demoraba más y más. Las alarmas internas de Sasori sonaban de manera ensordecedora, pero se hicieron más fuertes cuando, después de lo que parecieron horas, Deidara juntó su cabeza con la de Sasori y aspiró sonoramente.  
Un momento después lo soltó y le dijo adiós, pero Sasori se quedó helado en su sitio un momento más. Había sido olido. 

  
Sus pasos lo llevaron al trabajo, donde al cruzar el umbral del portón, un secador húmedo le cayó en el hombro.   
\- ¡¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?!- exclamó Hidan, su colega, a modo de saludo.   
Sasori se volvió a mirarlo con el trapo aun colgándole del hombro. No encontraba aun palabras para describir lo ocurrido. Caminó distraídamente hacia el área de personal, chocándose con sillas y mesas desordenadas.  
Ya en el área de atrás, dejó el secador húmedo en el contenedor de secadores usados, aun sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor.  
-Oye, ¿que te pasa? Estás como si hubieras visto un fantasma. - lo sobresaltó la voz de Hidan detrás suyo.  
-Es... ahora había un mago en el tren. ¡Me... me leyó la mente! - tartamudeó Sasori, visiblemente afectado.  
-Ni creas que puedes fingir locura para escaparte del trabajo. - era Nagato, el jefe de la tienda. Estaba corrigiendo unas tablas en la computadora. - Hidan, vuelve adelante.

-Ponte tu mandil y ven conmigo. - dijo Hidan camino al mostrador.  
Sasori abrió su casillero prestando especial atención a sus movimientos, como si de pronto dudara estar en la realidad. Selló su tarjeta y se amarró el mandil con dedos temblorosos. Se puso frente al espejo y se arregló el cuello de la camisa para que quedara sobre el mandil. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el reflejo de su cara. ¿Había algo diferente en él ese día?  
Adelante, Hidan estaba atendiendo a una familia que parecía no querer nada de lo que les ofrecían. Sasori se acercó y se puso frente a la máquina de espresso, esperando las órdenes.  
-Aquí no hay "cafés cortados" ni "lattes machiattos". Es más, si los encuentran en el menú les doy todo gratis. Sasori vio como la madre sacaba sus lentes del estuche en su cartera y se fijaba en cada bebida en los paneles del menú. Hidan se dedicó a rellenar las servilletas junto a Sasori, que limpiaba los restos de café de la máquina.  
-Y bien?   
-No sé cómo explicar lo que pasó...  
-Así que al fin has perdido tu virginidad...- concluyó Hidan. Los niños de la familia lo escucharon. Sasori se puso colorado y le dio un pisotón.  
-No!   
-Ay, qué pena en verdad... Pero no te puedo ayudar con- Hidan fue interrumpido por Sasori.  
-Fue una persona... un chico que me abordó en el tren. Hizo un truco de magia muy malo. Pero eso no es lo que me hace creer que sea un mago, ¡es que me leyó la mente!  
Hidan siguió rellenando tranquilamente las servilletas sin inmutarse.  
-Estabas pensando en que sus trucos eran malos? Porque es inevitable pensar eso cuando te muestran un truco malo. Se llama estar vivo, Sasori, busca en internet.  
Cada vez más irritado, se preguntó en qué momento había pensado que le leían la mente.  
-Bueno, nos rendimos. Denos dos cappuchinos y tres chocolates calientes. - interrumpió el padre. -Y uno de estos... "clásicos"-pidió señalando algo en la vitrina.  
-Clásicos qué? - dijo Hidan.   
-Clásicos, Clásicos...- el señor seguía señalando algo sin dignarse a leer el resto del cartel.  
-Pues tenemos muchos clásicos.   
-Es el que estoy señalando- dijo el señor levantando la mirada.  
-Pues a mí me da tortícolis agacharme a ver a que se refiere usted- respondió Hidan con un timbre servicial que contrarrestaba sus palabras insolentes.  
-Puedo ver a su supervisor? - preguntó el señor entre confundido y ofuscado.  
-Yo soy el supervisor-mintió Hidan  
-No, yo soy el supervisor- contradijo Sasori, que seguía limpiando la máquina.  
-No, yo soy el supervisor del supervisor- soltó Hidan  
-No! ¡Yo soy! - exclamó Sasori, volviéndose a ver a Hidan completamente.  
Hidan dio un salto de sorpresa. Sasori se acercó a la caja registradora, pero la familia había salido espantada por su pequeña discusión.  
-Y el mago este, ¿por qué crees que te leyó la mente?  
-Porque sabe que soy bisexual. - respondió Sasori categóricamente.  
Hidan levantó las cejas, nada impresionado.  
-Ay, pero que triste... si tú eres asexual.   
Sasori puso los ojos en blanco y siguió explicando como si Hidan no hubiera dicho nada.  
-Además, cuando me miró a los ojos, sentí algo extraño.  
-Contacto humano?  
-N-no.… era distinto. Bueno... el punto es que nadie te hace una pregunta así de pronto en un tranvía. Y después de eso... - se calló de pronto. Si le contaba a Hidan lo de la olida de pelo, nunca lo dejaría de fastidiar. Pero tal vez podría hacerlo parecer algo bizarro más que significativo para el: - ... después nos dijimos adiós y él me abrazó y no me soltó durante mínimo treinta segundos y en eso sentí que me olía el pelo!  
Hidan ladeó el cabeza ligeramente extrañado.   
-Pobre alma solitaria eres. Encima tratar de mentirme...- Sasori no contaba con el hecho de que Hidan lo conocía tan bien. - Así que un colegial se aprovechó de ti.  
-No! Bueno, sí, ¡pero era un mago!  
-Nagato! -exclamó Hidan- ayúdanos, hay una cola enorme!  
Sasori miró confundido al rededor y comentó "pero si no hay nadie" al tiempo que Nagato salía de la oficina y trotaba hacia ellos amarrándose el mandil, con su tarjeta entre los dientes. Al ver que no había nadie, siguió caminando hacia ellos con expresión severa.  
-Hidan- empezó a decir, pero el aludido lo cortó.  
-Por favor, dile a Sasori que la magia no existe.  
-Sasori, la magia no existe. Hidan, podrías parar de gritar que hay cola cuando te provoca que salga de la oficina? Tengo que terminar esas tablas.  
El día transcurrió lentamente y sin casi ningún sobresalto más. Hidan se fue a hacer pausa a las seis y regresó después de media hora. Sasori esperó a que Hidan volviera a la caja registradora y estaba a punto de decir que él haría su pausa cuando vio al mago de más temprano caminando hacia la puerta del café. Sin una palabra, Sasori se fue corriendo a la oficina y le dijo a Nagato que iría al baño por si alguien lo necesitaba. Ofuscado, Nagato cogió su mandil y fue amarrándoselo en el camino. Vio a Hidan hablando con un cliente en la caja.  
Temiendo que lo estuviera ahuyentando, se acercó con rapidez para supervisar lo que dijera Hidan.  
-...es agradable saber que existen personas que si disfrutan trabajar en este lugar pese a no necesitar el dinero. - estaba diciendo el cliente. Hidan tenía la boca abierta y el lapicero indeleble se le cayó de las manos. - ... esta tarde hable con una persona que trabaja aquí, quería devolverle esto.  
Estaba tendiéndole a Hidan una bolsa de tela con un taper de comida. Nagato y Hidan reconocieron la bolsa de pinochos que Sasori usaba desde prekinder.  
-Pein...Na-nagato- susurró Hidan -...es el mago. Repito, - y esta voz tenía un timbre histérico a pesar de no ser más que un susurro: -... es el mago!  
-Gracias por traer la bolsa, señor. Quisiera algo de tomar? - ofreció Nagato   
-Gracias, pero no. ¿Su colega ha ido al baño? - preguntó Deidara  
Nagato y Hidan sintieron como los vellos de sus respectivas nucas se erizaban.   
-S-sí, de hecho sí-respondió Nagato intentando mantener la calma. Hidan susurró histéricamente "Nos está leyendo la mente!" Y Nagato susurraba de vuelta "¡¿Como lo sabe?!"  
Deidara parpadeó con aspecto confundido un par de veces, y luego su rostro tomó una expresión de determinación.  
-Así que ustedes son sus colegas. - dijo. Hidan y Nagato compartieron una mirada de terror, pero intentaron mantener la calma.   
-Me voy a la oficina, Hidan. Tú encárgate.   
Hidan nunca se había sentido tan expuesto en su vida. Ahora entendía por qué Sasori había actuado así al llegar ese día a trabajar. Tanteó al rededor suyo sin quitarle la vista de encima a Deidara. Pensaba con todas sus fuerzas en "neblina, blanco, indefinido" para que no pudiera darse cuenta de que buscaba algún objeto con el cual proteger su mente. Tanteando entre los condimentos sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Deidara, sus dedos hicieron caer el pomo de canela y una nube olorosa llenó el ambiente.  
-Qué haces? - tosió Deidara muy confundido.   
Hidan abrió los ojos como platos y se adentró en la nube de canela, que ya se estaba asentando.   
-Así que esto funciona?  
-Funciona para qué? - preguntó Deidara arqueando las cejas  
-Funciona! ¡Funciona! - exclamó Hidan con genuino alivio. Cogió el pomo de canela del suelo y echó un poco en dirección a la oficina.- Nagato, estoy protegiendo tu mente! Puedes salir!  
La cara de Nagato se asomó desde la oficina y empezó a toser. -Hidan, no malgastes los condimentos!  
-No, Nagato. Está funcionando. Ven a probarlo. - le explicó Hidan mostrando el polvo de canela. A su alrededor había una enorme mancha de canela. Al otro lado de la caja registradora, Deidara tenía una ceja arqueada y el asomo de una sonrisa.   
-Sabes lo que estoy pensando? - preguntó Hidan, y echó un nuevo puñado de canela en dirección a Deidara, que se puso a estornudar.  
-N-chuuu-no!  
Nagato y Hidan compartieron una mirada de complicidad. Hidan se puso una pizca de canela en la frente, justo antes del nacimiento de su cabello. Nagato hizo lo mismo, y miraron a Deidara expectantes. En ese momento, Sasori se asomó desde la oficina, creyendo que, al no verlo ahí, el joven mago se habría ido. Demasiado tarde, volvió a meter la cabeza en la oficina.   
-Sasori! ¡Te olvidaste el almuerzo en el tranvía y te lo he traído!  
Sasori aspiró hondo y salió de la oficina. Vio a sus amigos en poses de orgullo rodeados de polvo de canela en el piso. Ambos se volvieron a mirarlo con cara de haber descubierto algo increíble. Para Sasori, ver sus rostros con manchas marrones en la frente y sus expresiones de superioridad fue escalofriante.   
-Qué hacen aquí! - les dijo- Todo huele a.… tienen canela en la frente?  
-Sí, Sasori. Canela. Polvo de canela es la clave. Así- dijo Nagato e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para referirse a Deidara, que tenía los ojos vidriosos de tanto estornudar- con el polvo de canela, no funcionan sus poderes.  
-Mis poderes? - río Deidara. Los dos amigos de Sasori asintieron con convicción.  
-No sabes lo que estamos pensando, ¿no? - dijo Nagato con sorna  
Sasori miró a sus amigos entre desconfiado y avergonzado.  
-Poniéndose canela en la cara? Ni idea- respondió Deidara.  
-Ajá! - exclamó Hidan señalándolo. Cogió un poco de canela con el índice y el pulgar y se volvió a ver al pelirrojo: -Ven, Sasori.  
-No, gracias- se negó él esquivando el dedo de Hidan, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su frente.  
-No estás protegido! ¡Ven aquí! A ver, seguro el rubio sabe lo que piensas, ¿o no? - dijo Hidan dirigiéndose a Deidara mientras blandía un dedo cubierto de canela frente a Sasori.  
-Bueno, piensa que están actuando como locos. - terció Deidara, y agregó:-y le dan vergüenza ajena  
Sasori abrió los ojos como platos y echó un vistazo a la barra de condimentos y luego a Hidan.   
-Solo funciona la canela? Es que no quiero que parezca que tengo la cara sucia. ¿Que tal polvo de vainilla?  
Se puso polvo de vainilla en la frente y le dijo a Deidara:  
-Y bien? Sabes qué estoy pensando?  
-Estás tratando de ocultar tus pensamientos con polvo de vainilla? - preguntó Deidara suprimiendo una carcajada.  
Sasori, Hidan y Nagato compartieron una mirada de urgencia. Llegaron a la misma conclusión: solo funcionaba la canela. Hidan le puso finalmente canela a la frente de Sasori, y los tres esperaron la reacción de Deidara.  
Deidara estudió sus expresiones, considerando que se tratara de una broma.  
-Así que es cierto lo que decía Sasori. - dijo Nagato.  
-Qué dijo? - preguntó Deidara.  
-Que eres un mago. - respondió Hidan en tono acusador  
-No soy un mago- dijo Deidara con la cara roja.  
-Ah, sí? ¿Entonces cómo explicas que en lo que va desde que has entrado a la tienda no haya entrado ninguna otra persona?  
Deidara miró al rededor confundido.  
-Los ha mantenido lejos con su magia- dijo Sasori con cara de entendido- así su secreto no sale a la luz.  
-Cielos, eso es... - empezó a decir Deidara   
-Pensó que sería tan tonto de que no me daría cuenta de que me estaba leyendo la mente y que haciendo un truco malo me despistaría de que es un mago de verdad. - susurró Sasori  
-Pero no es tan tonto- dijo Hidan, a lo que Sasori lo miró dolido.  
En realidad, los últimos cinco minutos, cada persona que pasaba frente al café veía a un chico albino tirando polvo de canela por los aires provocando la tos del único cliente que había. Una clienta frecuente pasó de largo, ya que a lo lejos vio a los empleados de la tienda ungiéndose las frentes con canela en polvo. Intrigada y estresada por su vida a partes iguales, prefirió ahorrarse develar ese misterio y se compró un café en la panadería.  
-Creo que me iré- dijo Deidara, dudando si se estaban burlando de él.  
-Ah, no, jovencito. Primero deshaz el hechizo, tiene que volver a venir gente.   
-No sé hacer magia! - exclamó Deidara enrojeciendo de nuevo. -Pero tal vez no entran por la canela que hay por el suelo y en sus caras  
-Ni hablar! ¡La canela es lo único que funciona contigo! - dijo Sasori con fervor.  
Nagato y Hidan asintieron detrás de él dándole la razón. Deidara estudió sus expresiones y cambió de semblante a uno inescrutable.  
-...Está bien.  
-Está bien? ¿Levantarás el hechizo? -preguntó Nagato  
-...Si- accedió Deidara, y añadió con tono cargado: - ... y también les daré un consejo gratis.  
-Gratis?  
-Qué suerte  
-Es un mago generoso  
-Se trata de la canela. - dijo Deidara, azorado, pero manteniendo su tono serio. - Exposición prolongada al polvo de canela hace que me vuelva inmune a ella. Así que si la usan continuamente dejará de funcionar.  
Sasori, Hidan y Nagato se miraron sorprendidos. Deidara giró sobre sus talones y salió del café sin mirar atrás.   
Cuando hubieron cerrado la tienda, Hidan y Sasori se pusieron a limpiar mientras Nagato salía al supermercado a comprar unas cervezas, las cuales tomarían en el techo del centro comercial después de terminar como cada vez que les tocaba cerrar juntos. Sasori no se había querido comer su almuerzo pero Nagato, que tenía más hambre que miedo a la magia, se lo había comido en vez de él.  
El cielo de la ciudad se adivinaba entre las volutas de smog y una brisa fría los despeinaba mientras conversaban mirando el horizonte.  
No habían parado de hablar de Deidara desde que se había ido del café esa tarde. Hidan había llegado a la conclusión de que tendrían que preguntarle si los palos de canela también lo hacían inmune. Los palos de canela les parecían amuletos viables contra que les leyeran la mente.  
-Me pregunto a qué se refería con "exposición prolongada"- dijo Nagato con la botella de cerveza medio vacía en la mano. - Significa que va a volver?  
-Creo que sí. Deberíamos parar de usar canela. No es que tengamos nada que esconderle, ¿o sí? - inquirió Hidan. - ...seguro que ya sabe que no me va su estética andrógina.  
Nagato y Sasori lo miraron aburridos.  
-...Ok! Solo fantaseé con el hoy. No me va su estética, así que no creo que me lo vaya a imaginar de nuevo. No es como con ustedes...- añadió en tono soñador, a lo que Sasori y Nagato se arrimaron lejos de él. -Oh, vamos. Como si ustedes no fantasearan conmigo.  
Nagato negó lentamente con la cabeza y Sasori solo hizo una mueca de aburrimiento.  
-Entonces, ¿no más canela? - dijo Nagato dando un último sorbo.  
-No lo creo. - coincidió Hidan. Sasori negó con la cabeza.  
El camino de vuelta a casa se le hizo corto a Sasori por primera vez en su vida. Había estado dibujando en el tranvía por primera vez desde hacía dos años. Esa noche cuando se acostó, no tardó en quedarse dormido.


	2. La tienda de reciclaje urbano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasori vuelve a encontrarse con el mago en el lugar donde trabaja. También se encuentra con un objeto de su pasado.

Capitulo 2

Sasori no recordaba haberse despertado tan animado desde la navidad de 1999. Con una taza de té negro humeando a su lado, pasó las primeras horas de la mañana leyendo sobre magia. No creía en la magia, pero a la vez sentía un hambre insaciable por descubrir evidencia de que había algo más allá. Quería creer que, así como todo lo malo le había pasado en la vida, aun había algo que no conocía, algo que pudiera presenciar para devolverle energía vital a su corazón. Las primeras veinte páginas del motor de búsqueda revelaban poco de lo que Sasori quería encontrar. Mas en la página 21, que no había sido actualizada desde 1999- el corazón de Sasori dio un salto hasta su garganta- hablaba de que algunos humanos habían nacido con mentes más poderosas que les permitía controlar ondas electromagnéticas en el espacio. A Sasori no le parecía que todo eso tuviera mucho sentido, pero permitió que un comentario acerca de las ondas del cerebro lo convenciera. Su lectura lo llevó por blogs de magia que diferenciaban entre magos y brujos, entre magia negra y blanca y entre poderes psíquicos y físicos.  
A eso de las ocho de la mañana, los rugidos de su estómago lo forzaron a pararse a prepararse algo de desayunar. Frió tocino y huevos, puso dos panes a tostar y calentó más agua para otra taza de té. Mientras daba leves movidas a la sartén para que la comida no se pegara, Sasori continuó leyendo sobre magia real en su celular.  
  
Dejó de leer para servirse lo que estaba friendo antes de que se quemara. Su mesa del desayuno daba a la ventana y hacía de escritorio. Llevándose un bocado tras otro a la boca mecánicamente, siguió leyendo:  
<Los poderes de la mente siempre han podido ser despertados, solo que muy pocas personas han logrado ir más allá de los límites que su realidad les fuerza a creer. Es así como una persona que ha despertado sus poderes puede empezar moviendo particulas de polvo en el aire para después lograr mover objetos cada vez mas pesados. >  
Sasori miró por la ventana unos momentos antes de apurar su té. Salió de su casa a tiempo para tomar el tranvía y siguió leyendo su novela policiaca de camino al trabajo. A pesar de que esperaba con ansias el regreso del mago, toda su vida había aprendido que era mejor nunca esperar nada ni tener ningún deseo, antes de resultar herido cuando no recibiera lo que quería.  
Pero por una vez, los deseos desesperados de su corazón se oyeron a través de su exterior acorazado y cuando levantó la vista, Deidara estaba en el asiento de al frente.  
-Hola. - saludó agitando una mano, la cual bajó rápidamente.  
Sasori entrecerró los ojos. Se puso una mano en la frente de manera protectora y le dijo:  
-No me estás leyendo la mente, ¿no?  
Deidara se puso colorado y negó con la cabeza.  
-Solo estoy yendo al instituto. Tengo que... guardar algo de poder para cuando no me sé las respuestas.  
-Sí, tiene sentido. - coincidió Sasori. Hizo una nota mental de leer acerca de si los poderes se podían agotar.  
-Siempre tuviste esa habilidad? - preguntó Sasori fingiendo desinterés. Observó a Deidara por el reflejo de la ventana. Se alegró de que no usara sus poderes en ese momento, ya que estaba pensando en lo raro que era su aspecto. Tal vez (pensó sintiendo vergüenza ajena) era de uno de esos individuos post-fluidos-ambivalentes que no se identificaban con ningún género y decidían demostrarlo con su aspecto.  
-Tengo la disposición. - contestó Deidara vagamente.  
-Ya veo. - Sasori quería hacer más preguntas, como si Deidara movía objetos con su mente o si le podría enseñar a él a hacer magia, pero le daba mucha vergüenza decir esas cosas en un tranvía. Además, tampoco quería parecer demasiado interesado, ya que, a su parecer, él tenía el control de la situación hasta ahora. Optó por quedarse callado. Viajaron en silencio y pasaron sobre el río. Sasori leía distraídamente su novela.   
-Bueno, nos veremos más tarde. - dijo Deidara y se levantó para ir hacia la puerta. Su mochila tenía un asa doblada. Sasori le dedicó una mirada de aburrimiento y siguió el camino hasta el centro comercial donde trabajaba.  
En el café Hidan aún no llegaba y su colega esta vez era una estudiante que trabajaba medio tiempo. Sin nadie con quien hablar de su segundo encuentro con el mago, Sasori pasó la mañana meditando sobre la posibilidad de ver el futuro.  
Aplazó su pausa todo lo posible, pero el mago no llegó. No era que Sasori quisiera que llegara, ni que esperaba hacer su pausa hablando sobre su predisposición para la magia, se dijo a sí mismo comiendo espárragos.  
A las dos de la tarde llegaron los relevos. Mientras Sasori transfería la responsabilidad de la caja fuerte al nuevo supervisor de turno, vio a Hidan entrar real café por el rabillo del ojo.  
-Qué haces aquí? - preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. A Hidan le gustaba su trabajo, así que a veces iba a visitar en sus días libres. Hidan puso su elaborado bolso en la barra y le contó que estaba de compras.  
-No sé qué regalarle a Kakuzu, el próximo martes es nuestro aniversario y él ya tiene unos pasajes a Creta reservados desde el mes pasado.   
-Tu sí que tienes dramas. - comentó Sasori mientras firmaba el reporte de finanzas. -Si quieres te acompaño, ya terminó mi turno.  
Caminaron por las tiendas favoritas de Hidan, que conocía a todo el mundo y siempre tenía una palabra amable para todos los trabajadores. Sasori no solía pasear por las tiendas del centro, ya que detestaba las aglomeraciones de gente, así que se sorprendió bastante en tres ocasiones, donde tiendas que el recordaba se habían mudado y habían sido reemplazadas por otras.  
-Eso está ahí desde el invierno pasado. - informó Hidan mirando a su amigo de reojo.  
-Ajá...- contestó Sasori. Se había fijado en la nueva tienda de "reciclaje urbano", básicamente una tienda de cosas usadas con precios muy inflados. Dentro de la tienda, Hidan fue directamente a hablar con la vendedora mientras Sasori se paseaba entre los anaqueles. Irritado por las filas de casettes viejos y los walkmans que costaban igual que cuando estaban de moda hacía quince años, Sasori empezó a preguntarse si tendría sentido contactar a su abuela para que le mande una caja de sus casettes viejos y venderlos para tener un ingreso extra. Pero, pensó Sasori cuando siguió de largo, nada valía la pena para tener que hablarle a esa persona. Se fijó en una extensa sección de tazas de porcelana que habían sido limpiadas a medias. Manchas de té y esmalte descascarado lo disgustaron y siguió de largo. Miró al rededor para buscar a Hidan, que seguía hablando con la dependienta de la tienda, y caminó hacia él. Pasó por la sección de juguetes antiguos y algo llamó su atención. Sintió de inmediato como se formaba un nudo en su garganta. Se trataba de un carrusel en miniatura que había pedido la Navidad del 2001.  Sin pensarlo, lo tomó con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz y se acercó a la caja a preguntar el precio.   
-Vaya, Sasori. No sabía que también eras aficionado a la decoración navideña. - observó Hidan. Sasori le dedicó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.  
-Ah... vaya, no le había puesto el precio a eso porque el sistema me muestra un precio demasiado alto para ser un juguete. - dijo la dependienta en tono de disculpa. - Supongo que me olvidé de quitarlo de la zona de ventas. Lo siento mucho.  
-Cuál es el precio?  
-No puedo venderlo hasta que mi jefe me diga el precio, lo siento. - volvió a disculparse la dependienta.  
-Cuál es el precio? No me importa si es demasiado caro- aclaró Sasori. Hidan alzó las cejas.  
-No puedo realizar la venta. - zanjó la dependienta. - Lo siento. No puedo vender esto hasta que confirme el precio con mi jefe. Son políticas de la empresa.  
"Políticas de la empresa" pensó Sasori amargamente "Me lo hubiera robado."  
Hidan le puso una mano en el hombro a Sasori para intentar calmarlo. El ambiente se volvió pesado y Sasori pensó que era hora de irse, ya que no podría aguantar mucho más la urgencia de aullar en una almohada. Se volvió hacia la salida y oyó a Hidan decir:  
-Bueno, de hecho, resérvaselo, parece que lo quiere comprar a toda costa. ¡Nos vemos!  
-Si... bueno...- decía la dependienta con su irritante voz. -Oh! ¡Al fin llegas!   
Es mi relevo. Me voy a hacer pausa.  
-...Tú. - era Hidan. Sasori se dio la vuelta irritado y preocupado por el cambio en el tono de voz de su amigo. -No me digas que trabajas aquí. ¡No! ¡No me digas que TÚ eres el dueño!  
Sasori se fijó en quién acababa de llegar por la puerta de servicio. Se trataba de Deidara. Tenía un polo marrón con cuello igual a la dependienta de la tienda. Deidara lo vio y levantó las cejas sorprendido.  
-No, qué va. Es el nuevo. Debe haber sido el que dejó el carrusel bendito sin ponerle precio.  
"Para atraerme con su energía mística" pensó Sasori. Deidara era un mago mucho más poderoso de lo que había creído.  
-Naoko, ven aquí. ¡Aquí! - exclamó Hidan con urgencia sin parar de taladrar a Deidara con sus ojos violetas. Deidara se había puesto rojo y tenía los ojos abiertos como huevos duros. Negó la cabeza a ambos lados casi imperceptiblemente, y Sasori pensó que no quería que sus poderes fueran revelados en su trabajo.  
-Hidan. - le dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. -Te puedo mostrar algo?  
Hidan percibió su tono cargado y lo siguió hasta los casettes.  
-Qué?   
-No creo que Deidara le esté leyendo la mente. Podrías hacer que pierda su trabajo si lo revelas.  
-Y a mí qué? Que les pida dinero a sus padres como todo el...- se detuvo abruptamente. - Entonces iré a almorzar con ella mientras tu convences al mago de que los pensamientos son privados.  
-... Está bien. - accedió Sasori.   
Hidan se dio la vuelta y llamó a Naoko para ir juntos a almorzar.  
Sasori caminó lentamente hasta la caja, donde Deidara etiquetaba diversos con sus respectivos precios.  
Levantó la vista y le sonrió a Sasori.  
-Gracias por no revelar lo de mi... magia. - murmuró muy serio. -Este es el carrusel que querías? - preguntó sacando el carrusel de juguete de debajo de la caja registradora.  
-Hey! - dijo Sasori tapándose la frente y rebuscando en sus bolsillos. Encontró lo que buscaba: una ramita de canela, la cual sostuvo frente a Deidara a modo de protección. - La! ¡Mente! ¡Es! ¡Privada!  
Deidara casi sonrió y pidió disculpas. Se inclinó para guardar el carrusel, pero Sasori puso la mano de la canela sobre el mueble en el que estaba la caja.   
-Pero si quiero el carrusel. Solo que Naoko dice que no tenía precio.  
Deidara le puso un sticker al carrusel. El precio equivalía al de un espresso en el café donde trabajaba Sasori.  
-Ahora si lo tiene.  
Sasori soltó una risa nerviosa y dio dos pasos atrás negando con la cabeza.  
-No seas... podrías perder tu trabajo! ¡¿Por qué le harías un favor así a un extraño si puedes perder tu trabajo?!- exclamó Sasori  
Deidara tensó los labios y se encogió de hombros.  
-Tú también me hiciste un favor haciendo que Hidan no revele... mis poderes. - razonó finalmente.  
-Para que no te despidan! - arremetió Sasori. - No debes ir contra la política de la tienda... por alguna persona equis.  
Deidara se cruzó de brazos.   
-En verdad lo quieres más caro? Puedo decirle a Naoko que se me cayó al piso y que lo he botado porque se ha roto. Y Naoko me creerá... me encargaré de eso.  
Sasori palideció, solo imaginar que el carrusel se rompía aceleraba su corazón.  
-Bueno. Pero te debo un favor. - aceptó Sasori a regañadientes. Luego de pagar, soltó sin pensar: -... ¿En serio puedes hacer que la gente crea lo que tú quieras?  
-Si. - contestó Deidara sin vacilar mientras empacaba el carrusel en papel de burbujas. - La bolsa te costará diez centavos.  
Sasori estiró las comisuras de su boca y le tendió un billete a Deidara.   
-Quédate con el cambio. - se despidió. Cogió las asas de la bolsa y la levantó con delicadeza. Camino a casa, se sorprendió pensando que una persona que te hace pagar una bolsa para proteger al medio ambiente debe ser especial.  
"Pero nadie es especial" pensó mirando su reflejo en la luna del tranvía. El carrusel yacía liviano sobre su regazo, y Sasori mantenía su mano encima del paquete protectoramente.


	3. La pecera sin peces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La rutina de Sasori sigue mientras investiga más sobre magia.

Capitulo 3  
A pesar de que tenía algo que habia querido desde que tenía siete años, el periodo de adoración del carrusel no duró tanto como se hubiera esperado. Sasori lo dejó en su mesa de noche y se puso a preparar la cena. Pensó en invitar a Nagato, pero no tenía ganas de lidiar con nadie después de haber comido. Puso papas a rostizar al horno, calentó la sartén y frío pollo. Faltaba media hora para que las papas estuvieran listas, asi que Sasori decidió investigar sobre manipulación mental.  
El blog que había estado leyendo ofrecía una entrada acerca de increpación de pensamientos. A Sasori le pareció bastante parecido y empezó a leer.

_Al dominar la telequinesis y haber conseguido recoger las ondas de los pensamientos de otras personas y lograr interpretar su significado correctamente, el mago puede forzar sus propias ondas mentales a invadir la mente ajena. Este proceso toma el doble de esfuerzo y solo debe ser llevado a cabo por magos expertos, ya que existe un riesgo de expulsar la consciencia al intentarlo._

Expulsar la consciencia, pensó Sasori. Decidió poner a hervir agua para tomar una taza de té. Mientras esperaba a que su tetera empezara a emitir pitidos indicando que el agua estaba lista, dejó su mente vagar. Los poderes de Deidara sonaban como algo que nunca podría creer. Pero por otro lado, Sasori había sentido que Deidara sacaba algo de él al mirarlo. "Mis ondas de pensamiento" se aseguró. No era el único que creía en la magia, pero definitivamente era el que más hambriento se sentía por explorar el otro lado velado de la vida. Deidara era diez años mas joven pero tenía algo que Sasori siempre había buscado y le había sido negado una y otra vez. La tetera empezó a emitir pitidos y Sasori se sirvió agua caliente en una taza con una bolsita de té que había preparado previamente. Caminó por el departamento con la taza y se quedó viendo la pecera vacía que nunca había desarmado desde que su único pez murió de inanición hacía seis meses. El agua se mantenía limpia ya que aun circulaba por el motor, y a Sasori le gustaba pasar el rato mirando las plantas moverse suavemente bajo la luz artificial. Junto a la tetera estaban apiladas docenas de cartas de su abuela, algunas abiertas, otras aun selladas. Incluso habia un par de cartas que él había escrito en respuesta pero nunca enviado.  
En la noche, Sasori había quedado en ir con Hidan al cine, pero durante la tarde se le habían quitado las ganas así que canceló los planes. La fuente y la sartén en las que había hecho el almuerzo seguían sucios en el lavadero, así como el plato del almuerzo seguía sobre la mesa. Pero Sasori estaba más interesado en ver las plantas acuáticas en su eterno vaivén. Estaba bien, pensaba Sasori, es relajante ya que nada puede morir. Donde no hay nada vivo, no puede haber decepciones. No había considerado comprarse otro pez después del último. Una pecera vacía era mejor.  
Cuando se echó en la cama, acarició el carrusel que estaba en la mesa de noche. No había intentado hacerlo funcionar porque no quería saber que no funcionaba, que todos esos años en desuso lo habían dejado con los engranajes malogrados. Como siempre, pasó un par de horas dando vueltas entre las sábanas, buscando una posición cómoda. Pensaba "mañana me toca abrir la tienda, si me duermo ahora tendré siete horas de sueño" y esas siete fueron seis, cinco y finalmente cuatro, cuando por fin se durmió.  
Sasori llegó a trabajar con el tranvía y apareció frente al centro comercial entre la niebla como si lo hubieran invocado. Al abrir la tienda, empezó a llenar la vitrina con los pasteles del día mientras esperaba a que llegara la otra persona. Para su sorpresa, en vez del tailandés de mediana edad, apareció Hidan. Llevana una cesta pequeña con fritas y una cartera de cuero crema al hombro.  
-Hola, hola.- saludó el albino de buen humor.- He traído el desayuno.  
-Gracias.- contestó Sasori incorporándose.- Qué tal la película ayer?  
-Al final fui con Kakuzu a comer sushi. No me gusta ir al cine solo.  
-Ah, vaya...  
Hidan empezó a preparar el bar para poder abrir la tienda y Sasori puso el código en la caja fuerte para revisar las finanzas.  
-Has sabido algo de esa chica por la que Nagato se muere?- pregunto Hidan, que había terminado con el bar y se encontraba pelando platanos.  
-Cual?- inquirio Sasori sorprendido.  
-Esa que siempre viene a las cuatro a pedirse un café americano y un croissant. Nagato siempre le pone dos servilletas en la bolsa.  
-Ah, para ella ahorrar servilletas no cuenta?- se burló Sasori.  
-Y a veces Nagato hasta la espera con su orden lista.- siguió Hidan. Luego miró a Sasori y se llevó el índice a los labios en señal de silencio. Accionó la batidora.  
El turno pasó bastante rápido y Sasori volvió a su casa a cambiarse de ropa. A veces no sabía si los días eran lentos o rápidos. Tenía una entrada para el cine. Quería ver una película que había sido nominada al Oso de Oro pero no creía que sus amigos quisieran ir a verla.  
En el tranvía, leyó su novela policiaca y casi pensaba en que si alzaba la vista podría ser que hubiera invocado a cierto mago. "Prefiero estar solo", se dijo Sasori y bajó del tranvía con el libro bajo el brazo. El cine estaba lleno de gente. Eliminando la posibilidad de ir a hacer cola para comprar palomitas de maíz, Sasori simplemente se puso a esperar en la cola para la película. Decidió que sería mejor leer para pasar el rato y abstraerse un poco de la conglomeración de gente. Zarandeado de vez en cuando por la ola de personas que iba avanzando, Sasori no había leído ni un par de lineas cuando unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y lo jalaron.  
-Hey!- exclamó Sasori en señal de protesta.  
-No era que esta película era "muy mala"?- preguntó Hidan.  
-Y que igual la podíamos ver en la tele en unos meses?- siguió Nagato.  
Sasori torció la boca y soltó una risa gutural.  
-Bueno, al menos podemos entrar juntos a la sala.-terció Hidan. Él y Nagato se quedaron haciendo la cola junto a Sasori unos minutos, hasta que dijo:- Oye, Nagato, se bueno y tráeme un agua de coco y unos nachos. Sasori, tu quieres algo?  
-Eh... ire con él.  
-Ok. Apúrense!  
Frente al stand de comida, Sasori decidió que tomaría un capuchino y una salchicha. Nagato pidió palomitas y gaseosa.  
En la cola, Hidan los esperaba dejando pasar a varios hasta que llegaron sus amigos.  
-Ah, Sasori. Te llegó una carta al trabajo, -dijo Hidan metiendo una mano en su cartera.- creo que es de Chiyo.  
-Gracias.- dijo Sasori arrebatándosela. Se la guardó en el bolsillo. Sabía que acabaría junto a la pecera como todas las otras. De pronto, el capuchino y la salchicha perdieron su sabor y ya no quería entrar a la sala de cine.- ...Oye, Nagato, quién es esa chica que Hidan dice que te gusta?  
-A-a mí? No sé de quién hablan.  
-Ay, por favor, Nagato. El único croissant que calientas y le pones dos servilletas y el americano que le pones el sleeve...- explicó Hidan mientras caminaban hacia la sala. Sasori se sentó al medio y tomó un sorbo de su cappuccino. Decidió que vería la película y se iría de frente a casa a seguir investigando sobre magia.  
Por eso, cuando la película acabó y Hidan los invitó a su casa a tomar algo y ver fotos, Sasori les dio alguna excusa y tomó el tranvía de regreso. Ya en casa puso un documental sobre magia en la edad media que había encontrado y se puso a hacer trazos en su antigua libreta. No podía dibujar caras, solo algunas masas de cabello y alguna carpa dorada dando vueltas.

_Aquellos bajo la sospecha de poder hacer magia llevaban vidas solitarias, al borde de su comunidad. Cualquier intento de reintegrarse era visto como una amenaza por los habitantes de las comarcas. Incluso aquellos que habían sido "embrujados" se convertían en parias y debían sobrellevar la soledad hasta que la falta de contacto humano y las constantes calumnias los volvían las personas raras que las personas del pueblo tanto temían._

Sasori acabó de dibujar y se fue a la cama bastante satisfecho. A la luz de la luna, sobre su escritorio/mesa de la cocina, se adivinaba un estanque con dos carpas naranjas dando vueltas al rededor.


	4. El favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasori va a la tienda de reciclaje urbano acompañado de Nagato a hacer un pedido especial.

Durante el desayuno, a través del vapor de su taza de té negro, Sasori examinaba sus dibujos de la noche anterior. Lo que había sido un pozo con carpas naranjas la noche anterior se convirtió en un ojo azul intenso con carpas nadando alrededor de la pupila. "Contiene los secretos del universo", se dijo Sasori místicamente.  
   
Salió al patio y le dio una mirada de lado a su bicicleta. Hacía un buen día, podría montarla hasta el trabajo y hacer algo por su salud. "Igual ya tengo el ticket de este mes, mejor voy el siguiente", pensó Sasori, extrañamente animado por algo tan trivial como los rayos del sol. Ya en el tranvía, dejó su novela sobre su regazo y vio pasar el paisaje camino al trabajo. Lo invadieron unas ganas inconformistas de pasar el día al sol con una botella de vino a orillas del río, dibujando carpas doradas nadando alrededor de las pupilas de los ojos más poderosos que había visto. Además de los de Hidan, aunque, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién tiene los ojos violetas? "Él si es feliz" murmuró Sasori a su reflejo en la luna del tranvía.

Llegó a la tienda y trabajó diligentemente, ya que casi no podía esperar a que fuera su hora de salida y pudiera volver a dibujar carpas.   
Durante los días siguientes, dibujó tantas carpas dando vueltas en pupilas azules que empezó a pensar que finalmente había perdido la cabeza. Decidió un viernes que lo mejor sería ir a la tienda de arte del centro comercial para refrescar sus materiales, ya que usar solo lápices y plumones empezaba a aburrirlo.

Hacía años que no visitaba la tienda de arte. Entrar ahí le producía sentimientos incómodos, como si tuviera humo venenoso en el estómago o si estuviera nadando en un mar muy profundo y no supiera en qué dirección está la superficie. Obviamente, la ubicación de los artículos había cambiado. Sin hacer mucho caso a su estómago, Sasori tomó una cesta y se dirigió a la sección de tintas. En el camino, puso una caja de acuarelas simples en la cesta y unos cuantos pinceles. Luego de comprar tintas azules y naranjas, Sasori sintió una corriente recorrerlo al ver una pequeña taza de té y ocurrírsele que podría llenarla de peces koi y resina. Pagó por sus compras y sus pasos lo llevaron a la tienda de reciclaje urbano. Miró desde afuera pero solo vio a Naoko poniendo etiquetas junto a la caja. Sin darse cuenta, soltó un suspiro. Una idea lo avergonzaba: "Me he olvidado de comprar escarcha."

Sasori volvió en el tranvía, pero en vez de bajar en su casa, bajó en el río y se sentó en la orilla mirando las piedras. Alzó la vista y vio al agua correr sin descanso. Algunos patos nadaban en la orilla y Sasori se preguntó si en el río habría peces. Poco después le entró hambre y volvió a casa, esta vez sin arrepentirse de haber hecho una parada en el camino.  
Llevándose un bocado tras otro a la boca con la vista fija en la ventana, Sasori salió de su trance al ver una pequeña gota caer en la luna. Poco a poco, fueron cayendo más. A Sasori no le disgustaba la lluvia, solo el recuerdo de escuchar a su abuela quejándose de que tendrían que limpiar los vidrios después. Incluso entonces, cuando veía las primeras gotas caer afuera, Sasori se irritaba y pensaba en como una ministra de salud podría preocuparse por tonterías como los rastros que dejaban las gotas de lluvia al escurrirse por la ventana. Claro que tenía que hacerle caso y limpiar la luna, porque si se iba de la casa, ¿de qué iba a vivir? Eso era algo que su abuela no tardaba en recordarle cada vez que Sasori dejaba ver su disconformidad. "Tienes que aguantar aquí" se decía Sasori mientras pulía las lunas de la casa después de cada llovizna. "Cuando me vaya, todo va a ser mejor", pensaba cuando se iba quedando dormido "Cuando vengan por mí, no tendré que verla nunca más."  
Irritado por esos pensamientos intrusivos, Sasori cerró la persiana y dejó de comer. Había perdido el apetito.

Eran momentos como ese cuando Sasori experimentaba los peores vacíos. A veces trataba de explicárselos como un humo que iba invadiendo su cuerpo y le prescribía esos síntomas de miedo y somnolencia. También, mirando insistentemente su pecera, trataba de que no se le ocurrieran pensamientos como “ahora que no está tu abuela, ¿eres feliz?" O "nunca vas a llegar a nada" pero no solía poder controlarlos bien. La vista se le nublaba en pocos momentos y le parecía que el mismo estaba en la pecera cuando llegaba el de "tu vida no tiene sentido". Era por eso que había quedado tan impresionado con lo del riesgo de expulsar la consciencia. Parpadeó y enfocó la vista en el vaivén de las plantas acuáticas. Respiró hondo muchas veces, ahora que podía. Tenía que pedirle al mago que le enseñara. No tenía nada que perder: si lograba aprender magia, en buena hora, y si no, al menos esos pensamientos quedarían abandonados a la deriva, fuera de él. Se puso de pie y caminó a la mesa, decidido a terminar de comer a pesar de las náuseas.   
Puso los platos sucios en el lavadero y se miró al espejo del recibidor. Decidió empezar a examinarse el atuendo, ya que desde hacía meses mirarse la cara le producía esas volutas de humo por dentro. Soltó una risa gutural, y dijo en voz alta: "en serio he salido a la calle así?"

No había mucha elección entre su ropa. Se pasó un peine por el pelo y cogió el paraguas, que estaba apoyado junto a la puerta. Cuando se estaba poniendo las botas, se acordó de que mejor se lavaba la cara para que no se notara que había llorado.   
La lluvia había formado pequeños charcos que reflejaban el cielo. Sasori pensó en carpas nadando en esos charcos y se dijo que las dibujaría al volver a casa. Esperando al tranvía, llamó a Hidan, pero este no contestó. En seguida llamó a Nagato.  
-Si quieres ven, salgo en una hora. Podemos tomar algo en la azotea.  
-Está lloviendo. - le dijo Sasori con voz grave, observando a las gotas escurrirse hacia atrás en la luna por la velocidad del tranvía.  
-Tal vez pare de llover. Cierto, Sasori. Vino el mago hace un rato y se paró afuera de la tienda. ¿Crees que pueda leer mentes a larga distancia?  
-Y eso que te importa? ¿Acaso estás ahí parado con un americano y un croissant esperando a alguien? - preguntó con sorna.  
-Los detesto a los dos. A ti y a Hidan. - contestó Nagato. Luego su voz adquirió un tono edulcorado- Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?  
Sasori colgó y se quedó mirando por la ventana del tranvía, intrigado por la visita del mago. Se fijó adentro de la tienda y vio a Deidara mirándolo desde la caja. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Se acercó a la puerta con decisión y se volvió a mirar a Nagato.   
-Puedes... no llevar el palo de canela frente a ti? Simplemente déjalo en tu bolsillo.  
Deidara, que también había reparado en Nagato, se había sonrojado y se reía disimuladamente. Nagato se guardó el amuleto en el bolsillo y empujó la puerta, pero esta no se abrió.  
-Ha bloqueado la entrada! - dijo Nagato.  
-Dice "tire"- le espetó Sasori. Vio a Deidara riéndose con la boca tapada y sintió un acceso de furia. - Solo, ... vamos, entra.  
Caminaron por la tienda. Nagato se fijó en unos sombreros viejos y Sasori decidió dejarlo ahí mientras hablaba con el mago.  
-Has vuelto. - dijo el mago cuando Sasori estuvo frente a él.   
\- ¡¿Cómo sabes que vine a buscarte antes?!- preguntó Sasori irritado. Su investigación no lo había preparado para esto.  
Deidara lo taladró con sus ojos como charcos de lluvia y siguió pasándole un trapo a la caja registradora.  
-Es... puedes sentir los rastros de energía de las personas? - Sasori no contaba con que un chico de instituto tuviera tanto poder.  
-Pues claro. Tus ondas energéticas son muy... especiales.  
Deidara dejó el trapo a un lado y se fijó en Nagato, que se estaba probando sombreros. Una sonrisa sabihonda se instaló en su boca.  
-Deberías decirle que esos sombreros...  
-Oh, no.- lo interrumpió Sasori. - Ya suponíamos que estarían encantados.  
-...Claro. Ese sombrero de copa, por ejemplo... da presión baja. Deberías hacer que se lo quite, o se va a desmayar.  
Sasori lo miró sorprendido. Definitivamente no se trataba del tipo de hechizos que se había imaginado. Miró a Deidara como para constatar lo que decía, y al ver que este asentía, fue hasta donde estaba Nagato.  
-El sombrero está encantado. Te vas a desmayar. - le advirtió. Nagato se levantó el sombrero e hizo una mueca de sorpresa. - No toques nada.  
-Está bien. - dijo, y siguió paseando.  
Sasori se volvió en dirección a la caja registradora, pero Deidara ya estaba a su lado. Era más alto de lo que recordaba.   
-Espera, ¿el carrusel que me vendiste...?  
Deidara guardó silencio durante un momento.  
\- Aun no había tenido la oportunidad de... completar el hechizo. - respondió después de lo que a Sasori le parecieron años. - Por qué has venido?  
Sasori no había preparado una respuesta a esa pregunta. Se limitó a mirar a Deidara a los ojos y a buscar una manera de decir "enséñame magia" sin escucharse decirlo. Deidara le sostuvo la mirada hasta que Sasori empezó a sentirse incómodo y miró el uniforme de la tienda que tenía puesto el mago. Era marrón. Le quedaba muy mal ese color, pensó Sasori y esperó no haber ofendido al mago con esos pensamientos, así que continuó pensando en que a nadie realmente le quedaba muy bien el marrón.  
-Quiero... saber cómo aprendiste a hacer magia. - soltó Sasori de una vez por todas.  
Deidara parecía tomado por sorpresa. Se alisó el cuello del polo y se rascó la nariz. Sin previo aviso, se dio la vuelta y volvió a la caja registradora. Sasori lo siguió, cada vez más emocionado por enterarse. ¿Sería este el día en que su vida cambiaría?   
-Qué quieres aprender a hacer exactamente? - susurró Deidara. Sasori consideró su respuesta unos instantes.  
-Sabes hablar con los muertos? - preguntó finalmente.


	5. Calle Sagitario, número ocho

Capítulo 5

Deidara continuó mirándolo sin parecer cansarse y Sasori empezó a preocuparse de que Nagato se les acercara. De pronto se sentía muy consiente de si mismo.   
-Puedes hablar con los muertos?- repitió con la boca seca. Esta vez, Deidara tragó saliva visiblemente.  
-Lo que quieres es... hablar con alguien que ha muerto?- preguntó Deidara en un susurro. Sasori asintió con seriedad, y percibió en la mirada de Deidara un atizbo de algo que no era su acostumbrado aplomo. Parpadeó rápidamente, creyendo haberlo imaginado. A su alrededor, el ruido del ambiente se hizo más y más alto hasta que fue imposible de ignorar.  
-Puedo hacerlo.- respondió Deidara con gravedad.  
-Y también puedes enseñarme cómo?- siguió Sasori, con una corriente de adrenalina bombeandole las venas. Deidara parpadeó de nuevo y frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de asentir pronunciadamente.  
-Bien. Cómo lo haremos?- preguntó Sasori con el corazón en la garganta.   
-Yo te llamaré cuando esté listo.  
-No estás listo ahora?- dijo Sasori sin poder disimular su fastidio. Deidara solo lo miró sin parpadear. -Ok, ok. Entonces... cuanto tiempo te demorarás en estar listo?  
-Dame dos días. -respondió Deidara. -Te llamaré por teléfono.  
-Cómo sabes mi número!?- exclamó Sasori y luego cayó en la cuenta de que se lo había dado cuando se conocieron en el tranvía y soltó una risita sarcástica.  
-Bien. Hasta entonces. Deberias buscar un lugar para tener nuestro encuentro.- recomendó Deidara solemnemente.  
-Su encuentro?- era la voz de Nagato, que estaba harto de mirar cosas viejas que ni siquiera podía tocar por estar embrujadas.- Sasori, no dijiste que estaba en el instituto? Qué clase de encuentro?  
-Es...!- empezó Sasori con la cara roja de vergüenza. Pero no podía decirle que acababa de pedir clases de magia. Su mente trabajó a toda velocidad y suspiró aliviado cuando Deidara lo interrumpió:  
-Sasori me va a dar clases. Para el instituto.  
Nagato relajó su semblante y soltó una risotada.  
-Ah, si, Sasori era muy buen alumno. Siempre le gustaba la biología. El arte también, obvio, pero nadie necesita clases de arte para el instituto, o si?  
-Ok, Nagato.- lo cortó Sasori antes de que pudiera seguir con su vergonzosa diatriba.- Vamonos.  
Se fijó en Deidara para despedirse, y notó que se había puesto, como él, colorado de vergüenza.   
-Llámame.- le dijo mientras se iba.  
Ya casi habían llegado a la puerta cuando Nagato se acercó a su oreja:  
-Uy, llámame. Cuidado, Sasori, debes llevarle como diez años.  
Irritado, Sasori le dio un empujón y le susurró "podrías madurar?"   
Luego empezó a dudar de si en verdad hubiera sido peor admitir que había pedido clases de magia. Al menos estarían conversando sobre eso en esos momentos, en vez de sobre ridiculas ideas de romance.  
Tomaron unas cervezas en el techo, como de costumbre, solo que al no ser aun de noche, aun se veían nubes de humo que opacaban el azul del cielo. A pesar de eso, Sasori se sentía como un vagón que acababa de empezar a descender por una mina, cada vez más rápidamente.  
Esos dos días, a pesar de trabajar turnos dobles, se le pasaron a Sasori tan rapido que no lo podía creer. Había pensado que podrían tener las clases en su casa, pero lo ponía nervioso hacer de anfitrión para alguien que no conocía bien. "Ese es literalmente tu trabajo" se dijo mientras, a las ocho de la mañana, pasaba la aspiradora. Al desperarse ese día, se había quedado mirando fijamente el cuadro que estaba en su mesa de noche, y luego lo había guardado en el cajón. Había limpiado ya el baño, la cocina y la entrada. No era que pensara que Deidara inspeccionaría toda su casa, pero de pronto se había sentido muy consciente de que era diez años menor. No podía mostrar su verdadero y desadaptado yo a una persona que aun se encontraba en una edad tan impresionable, razonó Sasori mientras desempolvaba mesas y repisas, para él aun hay esperanza. Casi tiró el plumero por los aires cuando su teléfono sonó a eso de las diez de la mañana. Preguntándose qué le sucedía para estar tan nervioso cuando normalmente no se molestaba en recoger las medias del piso cuando venían Nagato o Hidan, tomó el auricular y se ll puso en la oreja.  
-Hola? Soy Deidara el mago.- Sasori tuvo el impulso de colgar el teléfono al escuchar que el descarado se presentaba de esa forma, pero se contuvo.  
-Deidara. Sí. Estás preparado?  
-Si, claro. Tienes un lugar donde podamos reunirnos?  
-Mi casa.- respondió Sasori a secas. Hubo una pausa y Deidara habló con una voz un par de octavas mas alta:  
-Claro, claro! A qué hora quieres que vaya?  
-Cuando te parezca. Hasta puedo hacer almuerzo.- soltó Sasori sin pensar y se dio un manazo en la cara.  
-Qué fue ese ruido?  
-Nada, nada. Bueno. Vendrás? Necesitas que compre algo?  
-Eh... bueno, necesitamos... velas, sal, aceite y una bolsa de tela llena de arroz. - Enumeró Deidara.  
-Bien. Entonces, nos vemos cuando llegues. Ah! Claro, necesitas mi dirección. O ya la extrajiste de mi mente?  
Deidara soltó una risa sincera que hizo que Sasori desfrunciera el ceño.  
-No, la verdad es que no. Me la das? Espera, tengo que...- Sasori oyó el clic de un lapicero.- ...Ya.  
-Bien. Es la calle Sagitario, número ocho. Toca el timbre que dice "Akasuna".  
-Está bien. A que hora quieres que vaya?  
-A eso de las dos?  
-Ok. Nos vemos!- se despidió Deidara con su voz cada vez más aguda. Sasori miró a su alrededor en el departamento. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado. Hasta parecía que el aire pesado que solía reinar ahí se hubiera disipado. Su mirada se detuvo en la pecera vacía y dudó si Deidara se escandalizaría como Hidan o Nagato, que no podian entender el sentido de tener una pecera vacía funcionando. Se encogió de hombros y se miró en el espejo. Unos ojos cansados le devolvieron la mirada. Espantado, se levantó para seguir ordenando.  
Guardó sus dibujos en el baúl al lado de la ventana y despejó la mesa de el resto de cosas que había ido poniendo ahí durante las últimas semanas. Como ya no sabía qué hacer para deshacerse de esa incómoda sensación en el estómago, que se sentía como si le hubiera salido una trompa de aspiradora por el omblido, llamó a Hidan.  
-Qué?  
-Hola.- saludó Sasori sentado en su baúl.- Qué haces?  
-Estoy en la peluquería. Estas desgracias pasan cuando tu peluquero se muere y no tiene aprendiz.   
-Ah, verdad que tu peluquero iba a tu casa. Oye,...- miró las nubes pasar lentamente por el cielo.- ... suerte con tu corte. Nos vemos el domingo.  
-Nos vemos!  
Todo estaba en orden, y si todo iba bien, podría hablar pronto con las dos personas que más extrañaba. No había leído tanto sobre la comunicación con las almas como hubiera querido, pero si Deidara sabía hacerlo y le había dicho que le podría enseñar, no tendría de qué preocuparse. Algunos momentos como ese, que estaba sentado en su baúl con todos los deberes del día completados, pensaba en cómo habrían sido los inicios del mago. Debía ser muy bueno, si había podido saber tantas cosas sobre el con solo mirarlo unos minutos en el tranvía. Cosas como su ánimo inerte, su desgano y su hambre por algo que hasta entonces creía que estaba muy fuera de su alcance, en otra realidad, tanto como las alfombras mágicas y los milagros. Se dio una palmada en la cara, consciente de que no debía continuar por esa vena de pensamiento. Buscó algo que lo distrajera y por suerte dio con la pecera.  
Lo bueno de su departamento era que de cualquier parte se podía observar la pecera. Sentado sobre el baúl, observó el vaivén de las algas y luego las rocas que cubrían el fondo del tanque. Las rocas formaban dos capas, que formaban el antes y el después de los peces. La capa inferior era el sedimento que había comprado cuando había empezado con su breve pasatiempo de criador de peces. El color era bastante uniforme, entre negro y gris. La capa de encima, en cambio, consistía de piedras de distintos tamaños y colores.  
Cuando era pequeño, sus padres lo llevaban de paseo a la playa a buscar tesoros cada cierto tiempo. Aunque entonces se quejaba, ellos le contaban la historia de cómo se habían conocido buscando piedras en cada uno de esos paseos. Sasori sonrió cansado mientras recordaba sus protestas por oir por enésima vez una historia tan cursi. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la luna. Su madre sostenía una piedra grisácea al lado de su ojo, y le preguntaba si ese era el color. Así habían llegado todas esas piedras grises al tanque sin peces. Eran el resultado de las caminatas de Sasori por la playa durante muchos años desde entonces.  
Cuando miraba las algas en el tanque, Sasori se olvidaba del paso del tiempo. Por eso se sobresaltó cuando el timbre sonó. Miró su reloj pulsera para constatar que fueran las dos de la tarde, y fue a abrirle la puerta al mago. De camino ahi, se detuvo frente al espejo y se alisó un poco el pelo, ya que no se lo había peinado después de bañarse.   
Teniendo en mente que probablemente no lograría mucho progreso en un solo día y que no era razón para desmotivarse, abrió la puerta. El mago había logrado cruzar la barrera en el primer piso sin necesidad de que le abrieran, y ahora estaba frente a él. Esta vez, en vez de un buzo de deporte llevaba un abrigo largo de lana y unos botines negros. De su bolsillo, sacó un reloj y le echó un vistazo.  
-Exactamente a tiempo.- se dijo, guardándolo, y agregó:- hola, Sasori.  
-Hola. Pasa.  
Cuando se apartó para dejarlo entrar, Deidara titubeó un par de segundos durante los cuales inspeccionó el recibidor. Sin mirar a Sasori, entró en el departamento y dejó sus zapatos en el zaguán sin que Sasori se lo hubiera indicado. "Pero eso no es magia", se dijo Sasori, "porque mis zapatos también están ahí."  
-Tu casa es muy...-habló Deidara, y el la pausa que hizo se notó que buscaba la palabra precisa.- ...es como tú.  
-Como yo?  
-Así me la había imaginado. El objeto que te vendí está en tu dormitorio, no?  
-Ya, no empieces a leerme la mente. Ten modales al menos en mi casa.- lo regañó Sasori, y fue tras de él a la sala. Se sentía como cuando hizo la presentación de su último trabajo en la escuela de arte, tantos años atrás. Se preguntaba, como entonces, si el mago notaría los detalles en que más tiempo había invertido, sus lugares favoritos y su significado.  
-Bien, hay que comenzar.- ordenó y Deidara se sobresaltó visiblemente. Se había quedado mirando el tanque, y Sasori no quería darle tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que no había ningún pez ahí. No quería imaginarse lo que el mago inferiría acerca de la falta de peces en el tanque.  
-No me vas a ofrecer un té?- preguntó Deidara dándose la vuelta.- Y dónde puedo dejar mi abrigo?  
-Té. Sí. Deja el abrigo en el sofá.- Sasori entró a la cocina y puso la tetera a hervir. Sacó dos tazas y volvió a la sala para vigilar al mago. Como temía, él estaba sentado en el baúl mirando el tanque atentamente.   
-Deidara. Qué té quieres?  
Deidara se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando el tanque.  
-Deidara.- llamó Sasori nuevamente, esta vez con una nota de irritación en la voz. Al parecer el aludido lo notó, porque se levantó del baúl y se acercó a la cocina.  
-Cual tienes?  
-Negro y verde. No te daría opciones si solo fuera uno.- rezongó Sasori.- serás un mago, pero no eres muy listo.  
Deidara chasqueó la lengua y señaló al frasco de té verde.  
-Toma tu taza.- le dijo Sasori cuando hubo servido el té. Deidara la tomó con las dos manos y aspiró el vapor con los ojos cerrados.   
-Bueno, empezamos?- preguntó Sasori intentando no sonar demasiado impaciente. Deidara abrió los ojos de golpe y le dedicó una leve sonrisa.  
-Bueno. Hay que sentarnos y hablar un poco sobre lo que quieres.  
Sasori asintió y fue con su taza al baúl, donde se sentó. Deidara se sentó en el sofá y ambos dejaron sus tazas en la mesita baja. Intercambiaron una mirada cargada y Sasori empezó a hablar con los ojos clavados en el vapor de su taza. Suponía que era la incomodidad de que le lean la mente, pero Sasori no podía mirar mucho tiempo a Deidara. Era como mirar al sol.  
-No soy el tipo de persona que cree en la magia. Pero el día que nos conocimos en el tranvía, tuve que creerlo. Porque me dijiste cosas que no podrías haber sabido... que solo mis amigos más íntimos saben sobre mí. - miró a Deidara brevemente, que de inmediato clavó la vista en su propia taza.-...quiero aprender a hacer magia para poder hablar con alguien a quien extraño desde hace mucho tiempo.  
Deidara levantó la vista y abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero la cerró firmemente después de unos segundos. Sasori sabía que había subestimado bastante la importancia del asunto de hablar con los muertos, pero no quería revelar eso sobre él a un desconocido.  
-Entonces... -Deidara había recuperado el habla.- supongo que ya sabrás que despertar los poderes de la mente es muy difícil, y se vuelve más difícil mientras más mayor eres. Tenemos que empezar por controlar las partículas de polvo que flotan en el aire.   
-Así empezaste tú?- interrumpió Sasori sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Para disimular, dio un sorbo al té y se achicharró la lengua.  
-Claro. Bueno. Si cerramos un poco la cortina para dejar pasar un solo rayo de luz,- empezó a decir Deidara levantándose y corriendo la cortina hasta dejar un resquicio.-... verás que en ese rayo de luz bailan muchas motas de polvo.  
-Acabo de limpiar.- renegó Sasori para sí mismo.  
-Creo que no tiene que ver con la limpieza.- respondió Deidara, que lo había escuchado.- Mira las motas de polvo. Tienes que lograr que se muevan a tu voluntad. Así.- Deidara se calló y puso cara de concentración mirando fijamente el polvo que flotaba en el rayo de luz. Atónito, Sasori vio que el polvo de pronto se alejaba del rayo de luz hasta perderse en el aire del departamento. Miró a Deidara, que habiendo acabado con el ejercicio, lo miraba a él.  
-Ahora te toca a tí.- indicó. Nuevas motas de polvo habían aparecido en el rayo de luz y flotaban perezosamente sin rumbo alguno. Sasori les clavó los ojos y se concentró en su voluntad de moverlas como había hecho el mago hace unos instantes. Pasaron decenas de segundos, Sasori se sentía cada vez más impaciente por observar algun cambio en el diambular de las motas de polvo y finalmente, frustrado, le dio un manazo al rayo de luz por el que flotaban. El polvo se dispersó y Deidara soltó un bufido. Avergonzado por haber perdido la compostura y cada vez más consciente de lo que estaba intentando hacer, Sasori lo intentó de nuevo. Mientras se concentraba en influir el movimiento de la corriente, le echó un vistazo rápido al mago, que nuevamente se dedicaba a observar el tanque. Sasori se aclaró la garganta y el mago lo observó con detenimiento.  
-Por qué te molesta tanto que mire este tanque si ni siquiera hay un pez?  
Sasori no respondió a propósito y siguió insistiendo en mover las motas de polvo varias veces más. Por el rayo de luz que entraba, podía apreciar que estaban a media tarde.  
Durante el intento número diecisiete, lo distrajeron unos ruidos extraños. Miró al rededor y se detuvo en el mago, que miraba su taza de té vacía con aprehensión. El ruido ocurrió de nuevo. Entonces Sasori cayó en la cuenta: eran los gruñidos del estomago de Deidara. Lentamente, la cabeza rubia fue irguiéndose hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Sasori.  
-Ese es tu estómago?- preguntó Sasori alarmado.  
-En el teléfono dijiste que harías almuerzo... así que no almorcé.  
Sasori hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no poner los ojos en blanco. No había preparado nada.   
-No hice almuerzo. Y no hay ingredientes, no he salido a comprar.- gruñó Sasori de mala gana. El estómago de Deidara soltó un gruñido tal en respuesta, que Sasori empezó a caminar a la cocina para buscar al menos una papa rancia.  
Se sorprendió al encontrar pescados congelados en la nevera, así que se volvió a donde estaba Deidara y anunció que cocinaría.  
-Puedo usar tu dormitorio para practicar unos hechizos?- preguntó Deidara desde la sala.  
Intrigado, Sasori le dijo "Sí, anda" y se dedicó a cocinar.   
El mago entró a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Sin poder explicarse por qué no le había dicho que practicara sus hechizos en la sala, Sasori empezó a picar cebollas en juliana. Las echó a freir y se puso el mandil para no mancharse la ropa. Envolvió el pescado en aluminio después de ponerle sal y pimienta y lo puso en el horno. Mientras observaba a la cebolla dorarse, se dio cuenta de que hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de cocinar, tal vez porque siempre hacía comida para él solo. El olor del aderezo que estaba preparando para las verduras lo llevó a los otoños en que su padre traía demasiadas calabazas y todos se ponían a pensar en qué hacer con ellas. Una sonrisa ascendió por su rostro al recordar la sopa de calabaza, que se preparaba con ese mismo aderezo que estaba friendo en esos momentos.  
A veces hasta ponían una porción de la calabaza a rostizar en el horno y luego la ponian sobre la sopa. Ese otoño, decidió, volvería a preprarar esa sopa e invitaría a sus amigos a probarla. "No prometas lo que no piensas cumplir" se dijo, y echó una bolsa de verduras a la sartén. La comida estaría lista en pocos minutos, así que empezó a poner los individuales y cubiertos en la mesa. Tocó la puerta de su propio cuarto.  
-Ya va a estar la comida.- tiró de la manija y echó un vistazo a su cuarto. Deidara estaba sentado al borde de su cama con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, y movía sus brazos lenta y rítmicamente.  
-Oye.  
El mago abrió los ojos y miró a Sasori. De inmediato se puso de pie y se volvió para alizar el cubrecama.  
-Lo siento, es que el piso estaba muy frío.  
-Muy...?- repitió Sasori exasperado con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.- Ven a comer.  
Deidara lo siguió hasta la sala, donde Sasori ya había puesto la mesa y se sentó en la silla que estaba pegada a la pared.  
En la cocina, Sasori sirvió generosamente dos platos y los llevó a la mesa, donde el mago nuevamente tenía los ojos cerrados y olisqueaba con deleite. Puso un plato frente a él y el otro en su sitio y se sentó.  
-Está muy rico.- comentó Deidara con la boca llena. -... eres un gran cocinero.  
-No. Solo te mueres de hambre.  
Deidara siguió comiendo en silencio y Sasori pensó que tal vez había sido demasiado cortante, y agregó:- Pero este aderezo es una receta de mi madre.  
Deidara lo miró con tanta intensidad en ese momento que Sasori pensó que sus poderes habían despertado al fin, y hacían sonar alarmas verdaderas. Pero solo era el timbre.  
-Qué extraño...- dijo mientras se levantaba e iba intercomunicador. Esperaba que Deidara se olvidara pronto lo de la receta de su madre.   
-Hola? Hola? ... Parece que no era nadie.  
Volvió a su sitio y apenas había comido tres bocados más cuando tocaron la puerta.  
De mala gana e intrigado a partes iguales, Sasori se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Al ver quien era, de inmediato lamentó no tener una mirilla, ya que en esos momentos la visita de Hidan resultaba bastante ...   
-Oh, no. - murmuró Sasori con pesar  
-Qué te parece? Quedó decente, no? Lo hice cortarme dos veces, porque la primera parecía un huevo. - Hidan se sacó los zapatos y entró como si estuviera en su propia casa. Sin saber como detenerlo, Sasori lo siguió hasta la sala, donde Hidan paró de hablar de golpe al ver al mago y sacó de su bolsillo un palo de canela, el cual puso frente a sí a modo de defensa.  
-No va a...- empezó a decir Sasori, y cuando Hidan se volvió para mirarlo tenía las cejas tan alzadas que parecían parte del nacimiento de su cabello. - Puedes bajar la canela. No va a leernos la mente. Lo ha prometido.  
-Veo que estás bien acompañado.- comentó Hidan en un tono que no le gustó nada a Sasori.- Qué hace él aquí?!  
-Es que... le estaba dando clases para el instituto.- mintió Sasori. Hidan lo miró de arriba abajo con los labios fruncidos, como cuando consideraba el valor real de una cartera cara y fea.  
-Bueno, solo pasé porque sonabas solitario en el teléfono, pero veo que estás acompañado.   
Se dio media vuelta y salió del departamento. Sasori, muy consciente de todos sus movimientos, cerró la puerta y para su horror, pudo oír claramente a Hidan hablando.  
"Nagato! No SABES con quién he encontrado a Sasori comiendo en su casa! Con el mago! Como una cita!"  
-Quisieras... algo de tomar?- ofreció Sasori y Deidara asintió. Sin prestar atención al brillante sonrojo que lucía en su cara, Sasori sirvió un par de tés helados y los llevó a la mesa. Entorpecido por los nervios, al escuchar los pitidos que su celular emitía debido a la conversación que ocurría en el chat de grupo que había entre el y sus amigos, se tropezó con la alfombra y se tambaleó, pero logró poner los vasos en la mesa. Fue a agarrar el celular y vio aterrado la aparición de un mensaje tras otro en la pantalla. Con la adrenalina bombeandole en la cabeza, apagó el celular y al tirarse de vuelta a su silla con alivio, le echó encima los dos vasos con té helado a Deidara. Como si estuviera en cámara lenta, vio como los hielos saltaban por los aires y todo el líquido se chorreaba por el polo y el pantalón del chico, que tontamente había levantado las manos en gesto protector, lo cual no había funcionado para nada.  
-Oh, no.- dijeron con pesar casi al unísono.  
Sasori fue a la cocina a conseguir un trapo y se lo entregó a Deidara, que al ponerse de pie dejó caer unos hielos al suelo. Se agachó a recogerlos y los puso en uno de los vasos.  
-Bien, eh... puedo prestarte una muda de ropa. - ofreció Sasori balbuceando. Caminó patosamente a su dormitorio y buscó algo que le pudiera quedar a Deidara entre su ropa. Al final se decidió por un polo viejo de la secundaria y unos pantalones verdes que no tenía idea de por qué había conservado hasta entonces. -Deidara.  
-Si?- dijo el chico desde la puerta del cuarto. Se había quitado el polo que llevaba y Sasori bufó cuando vio que tenía una camiseta abajo de eso.  
-Puedes ponerte esto. Te daré una bolsa para que te lleves tu ropa.   
-Gracias.  
-Lo siento por...- empezó a decir Sasori, pero Deidara lo interrumpió:  
-Lo siento por no detener el vaso.  
-Es cierto, podrías haberlo hecho con tus poderes...- meditó Sasori.- Bueno, voy a buscar una bolsa. Cámbiate.  
Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí, intrigado por que el mago no hubiera podido evitar la caída de dos simples vasos de té helado. Mientras rebuscaba en la cocina por una bolsa, Deidara salió del cuarto con su ropa hecha una bola bajo el brazo. La ropa antigua de Sasori le quedaba solo un poco grande.  
-Creo que es mejor que me vaya.- dijo mirando fijamente sus pies.  
-Oh, está bien.   
-Sigue practicando la telequinesia. Gracias por la ropa.- empezó a ponerse los zapatos y Sasori sintió un recotijón en el estómago. "Culpa?" Se preguntó, observando a Deidara meter su ropa mojada en la bolsa que le había dado. Se puso su abrigo y finalmente lo miró a los ojos.  
-La comida estaba muy rica. Está bien si te devuelvo la ropa en el centro comercial?  
-Claro. Oye,...- desvió la mirada de los ojos de Deidara, nuevamente pensó que era como mirar al sol.- lo siento por echarte el té encima.  
-No importa. - Deidara sonrió quitándole importancia al asunto y salió del departamento. Sasori cerró la puerta y suspiró aliviado al volver a estar solo. Una sensación lo molestaba, pero no sabía como llamarla. Decidió que se trataba de lo que le esperaba en el chat de grupo. Hidan y Nagato podían ser muy incendiarios.


	6. El proyecto de Hidan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante una espontánea reunión, Hidan revela a sus amigos su proyecto para cumplir el sueño de su vida, impulsado por un encuentro con el mago en el centro comercial. Los amigos consideran la posibilidad de que el mago pueda ver el futuro.

Capítulo 6

"Clases, dice"  
"Bueno, yo estuve ahí cuando acordaron eso."  
"Y acordaron almorzar con comida hecha en casa?"  
"Hecha en casa? ¿Quien cocinó?"  
"El muñeco, pues, Nagato."  
"¡¿Que?! ¡¿Cómo fuiste a la casa del mago?!"  
"El muñeco es SASORI, pero ahora ya se lo que piensas del enano ese."  
Con las manos temblorosas debido a una mezcla de ira, vergüenza, decepción en sus aptitudes mágicas e irritación, Sasori empezó a tipear un mensaje para el grupo.  
"Me da igual lo que pienses. El caso es que nadie cree que hayan sido clases para el instituto." Fue el mensaje de Nagato lo que lo hizo perder los últimos vestigios de autocontrol:  
"IDIOTAS. ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN PENSANDO?!"  
"Oh, no. ¿Te interrumpí con mi visita?"  
"SI" pero justo entonces Sasori se dio cuenta de su grave error.  
"O sea que aun eres virgen?"   
Sasori soltó una risotada y dejó el celular. Sus amigos eran tan ridículos a veces, pensó mientras metía los platos al lavaplatos y pasaba un trapo por el suelo. Los mensajes seguían llegando, pero Sasori estaba decidido a ser el único adulto y dejar que los rumores murieran por si solos en ese chat. Algo sorprendido, cuando terminó de ordenar lo del almuerzo se dio cuenta de que sentía unas ganas locas de dibujar un estanque lleno de peces. Incluso, debido a que había comido mucho más de lo que solía comer, se sintió con la energía de instalar su mesa de dibujo frente al baúl con vista a la ventana. Fue a su cuarto a conseguir papel y miró durante un segundo la marca que había dejado Deidara tras haber estado practicando hechizos al borde de su cama.  
Se detuvo y echó un vistazo al rededor de su cuarto. El carrusel de juguete seguía en la mesa de noche, exactamente como lo había dejado. Si bien era cierto que se le había ocurrido que tal vez el mago había estado husmeando en vez de practicar hechizos, alejó esa sospecha de su mente y siguió con sus preparativos.  
Le quedaba una hora de luz natural, así que abrió por completo la cortina y se sentó a la mesa de dibujo. Miró a su izquierda y prestó atención al movimiento del agua en el tanque.  
Cuando dibujaba, Sasori perdía por completo la noción del tiempo, pero extraños humores salían a relucir. No le pasaba cuando dibujaba caras y hacía muecas con su propia cara, sino cuando pintaba desde el fondo de su corazón.   
Era evidente que estaba en un período de carpas japonesas, se dijo al ver el dibujo terminado cuatro horas después. Había incluso traído su lámpara de dibujo y la había instalado precariamente a su lado en el baúl. Una hora antes había traído un cojín para sentarse encima, ya que no soportaba más la dura madera del baúl, y había logrado terminar justo antes de las once. Se levantó, rodeó la mesa de dibujo con cuidado y se estiró todo lo que pudo. Decidió que miraría el chat antes de irse a dormir.  
Ya en su cama, sorprendido de que, al taparse, la marca que había dejado Deidara a los pies de su cama no hubiera desaparecido, abrió el chat.  
"Creo que se ha molestado."  
"Pues me hizo preocuparme por las puras y arriesgarme a que me lean la mente."  
"A ver llámame."  
Hacía un par de horas, Hidan había vuelto a escribir:  
"Ok, Sasori, creímos que sí le estabas dando clases, pero he recordado un detalle. Toda tu casa estaba oscura. Explain yourself."  
"¡¿Oscura?!"  
"La cortina estaba abierta como un centímetro."  
Sasori se mordió el labio y decidió que no le debía explicaciones a nadie. Apagó la luz y se dispuso a dormir. Un nuevo mensaje, seguido de otros, lo hicieron abrir los ojos con irritación.  
"Ha estado online y nos ha ignorado."  
"Sabemos que estás ahí, muñeco."  
"Dinos por qué estaba todo oscuro!"  
Sasori bufó y empezó a escribir.  
"Ok. Estábamos viendo un documental sobre el holocausto. Le doy clases de historia. ¿Felices?"  
El chat indicaba que, en ese momento, sus dos amigos estaban escribiendo. Luego pararon y después volvieron a escribir. Finalmente, mandaron dos mensajes:  
"Sí, felices"  
"Cuánto te paga?"  
"Tengo que dormir. Mañana tengo que abrir la tienda."  
Dejó el celular y echó un último vistazo al pie de su cama antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.  
Despertarse fue fácil. Lo difícil fue explicarse los extraños sueños que había tenido. Soñó que era un pez en su tanque y que Deidara lo miraba desde afuera con un telescopio. Hidan, Nagato y muchos otros eran piedras que le hablaban desde el fondo del estanque. Había una piedra con los ojos cerrados. Las otras decían que aún estaba dormida. Su abuela era una piedra negra del sedimento.   
Mirándose al espejo mientras se lavaba los dientes, se preguntó si algo de lo que había comido el día anterior le había hecho mal.  
Fue al trabajo en el tranvía, como de costumbre. Dormitar en el tranvía era muy arriesgado, pero ese día no podía evitarlo.  
Hidan estaba esperándolo frente a la tienda para abrir juntos.   
-Notas algo nuevo? - le preguntó animadamente.  
Sasori lo examinó y negó con la cabeza. Hidan hizo una mueca de exasperación y se señaló el cabello platino:  
-Me he hecho rulos!  
-Ah! Pensé que no te habías peinado.  
Hidan estuvo muy ofendido toda la mañana y casi no le habló a Sasori hasta medio día. Hay que reconocer que se está esforzando, pensaba Sasori. Sabía que Hidan se moría por chismear acerca de las clases con el mago. Nagato había llegado a medio día para entrevistar a algunos aplicantes. Estaba intentando escuchar lo que decía una señora a su hija sobre sus malas notas cuando sintió que un hielo se deslizaba por su espalda. Dio un brinco bastante mas alto de lo normal y se sacó el borde del polo del pantalón. Un cubo de hielo cayó al suelo y se deslizó abajo del lavadero. Se dio la vuelta para confrontar a Hidan, que era la única persona con él en el bar en esos momentos, pero Hidan se encontraba silbando mientras limpiaba las puertas de las neveras.  
-Sé que has sido tú!  
-Yo? Yo solo estoy acá con mis rulos. - contestó el aludido y siguió silbando muy mal.  
-Hidan. Tú jamás silbas. - el chico siguió silbando pésimamente y se encogió de hombros. -... Está bien... Lo siento por insultar tus rulos.  
Hidan se volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa deslumbrante de esas que tanto molestaban a Sasori. A veces pensaba que la gente era extra feliz solo para irritarlo. Hidan se puso de pie y se le acercó, dejando que su cabello se moviera libremente con cada paso que daba.  
-Ahora sí. ¡Buenos días, jefe!  
-Hidan, vamos, solo hay que terminar de...  
-Qué tal ayer con tu alumno? No nos habías contado que eras profesor particular.  
-No lo soy. - Hidan alzó las cejas. Sasori casi podía ver los engranajes de su cerebro debajo de todos esos rulos platinados maquinando algo. - ...O sea, sí. Me pidió ayuda con el curso de historia.  
-Y por qué a tí? Nagato es mucho mejor! Y yo, ni hablar. Le puedo enseñar meta-historia.  
-Porque... porque me conoce desde antes y.…- decidió agregar alguna mentira que lanzara a Hidan a especular sobre otras cosas. - Además creo que siente solo.  
-Sospecha que a nadie le gustan sus rulos.  
-Qué? - preguntó Sasori  
-Ah, pensé que ahora hablábamos en tercera persona. - contestó Hidan y se agachó para seguir limpiando.  
Nagato se les acercó después de terminar las entrevistas y les mostró los currículos de las personas que se habían postulado.  
-¡¿A quién le importa que su pasatiempo favorito sea hacer punto cruz?!- preguntó exasperado. Hidan tomó las hojas y las leyó con avidez. De vez en cuando soltaba risotadas alarmantes, y le mencionaba a Sasori pasajes que creía que serían de su interés. Sasori bufaba en respuesta, pero más que nada por cortesía. Estaba recordando lo de las motas de polvo el día anterior. El mago no le había dicho más que "haz que se muevan", y a Sasori esas instrucciones definitivamente no le habían bastado. Decidió que después de salir del trabajo, daría una vuelta por la tienda donde trabajaba el mago y le diría que necesitaba más detalles.   
Pero cuando fue a la tienda, le dijeron que Deidara no vendría ese día. Ligeramente irritado por tener que practicar sin ninguna esperanza de mejora, volvió a su casa en el tranvía. Echó un vistazo al buzón y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que una esquina de un sobre sobresalía. Avergonzado, ni siquiera se permitió expresarse a sí mismo en su fuero interno qué había pensado que era esa carta. "Deben ser cuentas por pagar, o peor, una carta de mi abuela."  
Sin abrir el buzón, tiró de la esquina del sobre y resultó ser, como se temía, una carta de parte de su abuela. El alma se los cayó a los pies al ver que ni siquiera estaba franqueada. Con el estómago ligero como una pluma por el pánico, miró a su alrededor, como si esperara ver a su abuela saltar de detrás de los helechos de la entrada del edificio.  
Entró a su casa y rebuscó frenéticamente entre las cartas anteriores, las que no había abierto, por si alguna mencionaba algo de una visita a su ciudad. Era un evento que solía ocurrir más o menos una vez al año. Su abuela se presentaba en la ciudad y Sasori ponía excusas de que estaba muy ocupado como para la verla. Leyó la carta de un tirón, y como no la entendió la primera vez, tuvo que intentar de nuevo. Su abuela se disculpaba por no haberlo podido ir a ver durante esa visita, pero que volvería para verlo muy pronto. Respirando aun agitadamente, Sasori se sirvió dos dedos de whisky y se sentó frente a su tanque. Tenía que agachar un poco la cabeza debido a la mesa de dibujo, pero de todas formas estar así servía para calmarlo.  
No le tenía miedo a su abuela, se dijo mirando atentamente las algas moverse en el tanque. Solo no veía la razón para tener que verla cuando ya había salido de esa casa y era independiente.  
Se terminó el whisky en pocos minutos y se sirvió otro vaso. Caminó un poco por su departamento intentando distraerse de ese incómodo sentimiento. Cuando su abuela amenazaba con una de sus visitas, a Sasori le entraba el extraño impulso de hablar con alguien de eso. Pero hablar de eso era como quitar el dedo del hueco en el dique protegiéndolo del más profundo y oscuro de los océanos. Era mejor, se dijo Sasori tomando un sorbo generoso, calmarse solo y evitar problemas. Se percató de que había salido tan apurado que ni siquiera había tendido su cama y fue a esponjar sus almohadas.   
En la noche, Sasori se estiró todo lo que pudo y se alejó de su mesa de dibujo. Después de arreglar su cama, se había pasado la tarde dibujando piedras. Estaba comenzando a ponerse el pijama cuando su celular le indicó que llegaba un torrente de mensajes al grupo. Eran Hidan y Nagato. Sentado en su cama sin pantalones, leyó la conversación y se le erizó el vello de la nuca.  
"El maldito ya se hizo inmune a la canela."  
"A toda la canela? ¿O solo ese palo que llevas en el bolsillo?"  
"T O D A"  
"¿De nuevo hay que ordenar canela en polvo para la tienda, Hidan?"  
"Estaba intentando PROTEGER MI MENTE, Nagato. Hay million dollar ideas acá adentro. So... "  
Sasori casi pudo oír el extraño zumbido que emitía Hidan cuando pensaba que había demostrado un punto.   
"Ok. ¿O sea que te leyó la mente?"  
"Literal como si fuera el último Cosmopolitan"  
"???"  
"Busca en internet, Nagato. A tu nueva amiga del americano no le va a gustar que no sepas lo que es."  
"A ver llámame "  
"Esperen", escribió Sasori. La conversación se llenó de emojis enviados por sus amigos. "Vengan a mi casa."  
"No lo puedo creer"  
"Nos ha invitado a su guarida para hablar sobre el mago"  
"Literal llámame en el camino"  
"Nos alimentarás?"  
"Si, vengan." Escribió Sasori. Guardó sus dibujos y fue a la cocina a ver que podía preparar.  
No había nada más así que fue al supermercado, donde compró varias pizzas congeladas y dos botellas de vino. No tenía ganas de cocinar y sabía que Hidan era muy exquisito con lo que le preparaban.   
De vuelta en casa, mientras las pizzas se horneaban, se ocupó de esconder el carrusel, ya que estaba seguro de que Hidan lo reconocería y no quería meter al mago en problemas. Pensamientos nostálgicos acerca de sus padres que solían estar unidos a ese carrusel habían dado paso a la bondad del mago. Sasori se sentía muy ambivalente acerca de ese hecho. No le gustaba nada que un símbolo de su infancia se viera transformado en la cara de sabihondo del mago diciéndole que se llevara el carrusel por ese precio tan barato. Lo hacía sentirse muy incómodo y por eso evitaba mirar el carrusel durante mucho tiempo. El sonido del timbre lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y fue a abrir a sus amigos.  
Abrió la puerta del edificio remotamente y justo cuando se preguntaba cómo habían llegado tan rápidamente a su casa, oyó los cansados pasos de su abuela subiendo las escaleras. Sasori cerró la puerta de su casa de golpe y apoyó su espalda, aguzando el oído. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que los pasos siguieran subiendo por la escalera, que fuera otra persona o que al menos su abuela se confundiera de apartamento. El timbre volvió a sonar y Sasori maldijo por lo bajo. Su teléfono empezó a sonar y le tocaron la puerta justo al mismo tiempo. Acorralado, cerró fuertemente los ojos y aspiró hondo.   
Se volvió hacia la puerta y la abrió de un tirón, tratando de controlar el gesto de su cara.   
-Por qué tienes esa cara de estreñimiento? - Era Hidan, que estaba cargando una pesada maleta. Por eso sus pasos se parecían tanto a los de su abuela, se dijo Sasori. Nagato subió la escalera corriendo y los saludó con la mano.  
-Se ha demorado una hora en abrir, - se quejó Hidan volviéndose a Nagato para pasarle la maleta que tanto le pesaba.- ... si no acabara de ver al mago, hubiera creído que se nuevo lo tienes acá por tus "clases"  
\- ¡¿Como que te leyó la mente de nuevo?!- preguntó Nagato entrando cargado con la maleta y sacándose los zapatos en el zaguán. Sasori había ido a servir el vino para sus amigos, pero escuchaba atentamente.  
-Ok. Primero, pon eso en el piso.  
Nagato dejó la maleta en el piso de la sala y miró al rededor confundido.  
-Algo ha cambiado aquí...  
-Sí, es la mesa de dibujo. - respondió Sasori.   
\- ¡¿Estás dibujando de nuevo?!- exclamaron sus amigos al unísono. Nagato dio un paso adelante y se dio en el pulgar con la maleta, así que empezó a saltar en un pie felicitando a Sasori. Hidan miraba en todas las direcciones buscando algún dibujo de Sasori, que en esos momentos se arrepentía de lo que había dicho. No le gustaban los alborotos, sobre todo si se trataban de él.  
-Ya, ya... son solo... estudios del tanque de peces.  
\- ¡¿HAY PECES DE NUEVO?!- chilló Hidan.  
-NO! - exclamó Sasori poniéndose rojo de vergüenza. No entendía de dónde sus amigos sabían tanto sobre él. - Solo las plantas acuáticas. Ya. ¿Podemos seguir con lo de la inutilidad de la canela?  
Sus amigos lo miraron con una extraña expresión en el rostro, y balbucearon un poco antes de intercambiar una mirada de complicidad y que Hidan siguiera contando, solo que sin la misma emoción de antes.  
-Pues... ok, Sasori. -dio un par de golpes a la maleta a sus pies: - Acá está la prueba. Y el regalo de Kakuzu, no puedo esconderlo en casa o lo va a encontrar. Ya saben lo... meticuloso que es.  
Nagato puso los ojos en blanco antes de agacharse para abrir la maleta, pero Hidan puso un pie encima.  
-Es que... ok. Es algo que ustedes tampoco saben. Y el mago lo extrajo de mi mente con sus poderes.  
Sasori nunca había visto a Hidan tan nervioso. Cuando quitó su pie de la maleta y Nagato pudo abrirla al fin, Sasori se sorprendió más al ver una lámpara de aluminio plegable que un columpio erótico desarmado dentro de la maleta.  
-La lámpara? ¿Estabas pensando en lámparas?  
-No, idiotas. Bueno, sí. Es que... voy a abrir una tienda con Kakuzu el próximo año.   
Nagato emitió un quejido parecido a un lloriqueo y miró la lámpara fijamente como si todo fuera su culpa. Sasori se cruzó de brazos, sin saber bien a dónde mirar.  
-Vaya, chicos, gracias por su apoyo. - soltó Hidan, que también se había cruzado de brazos. -Saben que también va a ser muy difícil para mí...- su voz sonaba cada vez más gangosa. -... si todo sale bien... es mi sueño, pero a veces no quiero que todo salga para ...- hipó afectadamente y Sasori notó que dos gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos violetas.-... para seguir con ustedes!  
Consciente de que tenía un nudo en la garganta, Sasori recibió a Hidan y le dio un abrazo. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y Nagato se unió al abrazo, aun emitiendo extraños gemidos. Pasaron un par de minutos así, hasta que Hidan se sonó la nariz en el polo de Sasori y este lo soltó asqueado. Hidan y Nagato siguieron abrazados y Sasori se limpió los mocos del polo con una servilleta. Todos estuvieron quietos un momento más, hasta Hidan se calmó un poco y se separó de Nagato.  
-Tienes que hacerlo. - dijo Sasori con voz grave.  
Hidan lo miró a los ojos y sonrió de todo corazón. Sasori apartó la vista y se tomó un sorbo más de su vino.  
-Qué tipo de tienda quieres abrir?  
-Pues... de decoración de interiores. Diseños de lujo, ustedes saben. El punto es que he estado armando un lookbook con mi estética y.… ¡el mago lo sabía! Estaba en la zona de información del centro comercial leyendo un folleto y vi que se acercaba con esta lámpara y lo llamé. Y bueno, me dio la lámpara y.… y me dijo "solo esto faltaba."  
-Solo esto faltaba? - preguntó Nagato confundido.  
-Si! ¡Y en ese momento estaba pensando en soluciones para luz! ¡Es la lámpara perfecta! Creo que hasta puede ver el futuro, Sasori. - Sasori asintió dándose aires de entendido- y le dije que, aunque me molesta que me lea la mente, me había resuelto un gran problema que me tenía días desesperado. Y él me dijo "ok, de nada", creo que es medio pavo- Sasori nuevamente asintió- ... entonces me deseó mucha suerte en lo que haga... ¿Creen que puede hacer un hechizo de buena suerte?  
Nagato se estaba rascando la perilla en esos momentos, así que no contestó de inmediato.   
-Creo que puede hacer cualquier cosa. - soltó Sasori  
-Sí? ¿Me cobrará mucho? Porque me gustaría que fuera gratis como lo de esta lámpara.  
-Tal vez si Sasori deja de cobrarle las clases de historia él también te lo haga como favor. - sugirió Nagato. Hidan se agachó para cerrar la maleta y miró a Sasori con sus ojos violetas aun llorosos.  
-Eh... claro, supongo que puedo hablar con él.  
-Gracias, amigo. Y... - se paró de nuevo y le lanzó una mirada que lo hizo sentirse muy incómodo. - ... todo va a estar bien para ti también.  
Nagato asintió mirando a Sasori solemnemente, y el pelirrojo no tuvo más remedio que decir torpemente: "Ok".  
-Todo está resultando perfecto! - exclamó Hidan y aplaudió afanosamente. De pronto, Sasori se sentía como un globo desinflado. Tomó otro sorbo de su vino y echó un vistazo a su tanque sin peces, deseando estar solo.  
Cuando se fueron, Sasori siguió mirando el tanque durante horas hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba progresar en su magia. El vino le había hecho efecto al entrar en su sistema precedido por el whisky. Dibujó piedras hasta quedarse dormido con los papeles pegados a la cara. La alarma del celular lo despertó para ir a trabajar y Sasori tuvo la certeza de que había soñado que veía a dos peces koi circular un estanque pequeño y muy profundo, y que cuando se alejaba en su sueño, se daba cuenta de que el estanque era un ojo y de que los peces circulaban la pupila.   
Algo acerca de esos peces le llamaba muchísimo la atención. Sabía que Hidan siempre iba a que le lean las manos y le interpreten los sueños, y algo le decía que ese sueño no era nada común. Cuando abrió la tienda ese día, ya había gente haciendo cola afuera y se le ocurrió que el sueño significaba que su vida era un ciclo repetitivo en el que abría y cerraba una cafetería sin esperanzas de que nada cambie, como los peces que daban vueltas en ese pequeño estanque. Mientras mezclaba chocolate, recordó una frase que le había dicho su madre cuando lo atrapó intentando robar caramelos de la tienda: "La vida es demasiado larga como para vivir arrepentido."  
Perdió el ritmo de batir el chocolate y se le derramó por los pantalones.  
-Aaahhh! - gritó dando un salto hacia atrás. - Maldición!  
Se golpeó contra la repisa y le cayeron encima varias jarras de plástico vacías, armando un gran alboroto. Escuchó de pronto los alaridos de Hidan, que aparentemente había llegado a la tienda para su turno de la noche y lo estaba llamando adelante.  
-Sasori! ¡Urgente!  
-Ahora no! - gritó Sasori de vuelta y buscó un trapo intentando no seguir manchando el piso con chocolate. Lo tenía desde la barriga hasta los pies, y ya estaba empezando a penetrar su ropa.  
-Ay, por dios. Si igual ya has visto todo lo que tenemos que ofrecer, evidentemente. - Hidan entró al almacén hablándole a otra persona. Sasori supuso que se trataba de alguno de los nuevos contratados, así que les dio la espalda antes que de pudieran verlo todo manchado de chocolate.  
-Sasori. Ya, ¿estás haciendo como que no me oyes de nuevo? - preguntó Hidan en tono irritado, y agregó confidentemente: - a veces hace eso. Oye. Es el mago. Te quiere dar algo.  
Mortificado, Sasori volteó el cuello todo lo que pudo y vio a Deidara esperando detrás de Hidan, mirando a su alrededor con atención.  
-Hola. - saludó Sasori aun sin darse la vuelta.  
-Ay dios. - dijo Hidan, y le puso una mano en el hombro. Sasori sopesó sus opciones y decidió que iba a ser peor que Hidan lo hiciera voltearse y que se resbalara con el chocolate que le goteaba hasta los zapatos, así que se dio la vuelta de mala gana diciendo con resignación:  
-He tenido un accidente.  
Hidan soltó una carcajada y siguió riéndose doblado en dos, y Deidara dio un paso adelante.  
-Si... ya, ya, Hidan. Al menos no es caramelo, eso es peor para lavar.   
-Supongo que esto te vendrá bien. - dijo Deidara tendiéndole la bolsa. - Es la ropa que me prestaste.  
Hidan se irguió tan rápidamente que Sasori pensó que tendría que haberse mareado.  
\- ¡¿Por qué?!- preguntó Hidan, en cuya cara se iba formando una sonrisa maniática en su última forma.  
-Porque... está cubierto de chocolate? - sugirió Deidara confundido. Sasori sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y se limpió un poco más la barriga con el trapo.   
-No! No, ...- miró a ambos de uno en uno diabólicamente y habló suavemente: - por qué te prestó ropa? ¿Tuviste que cambiarte?  
-Bueno, sí...- dijo Deidara, y cogió un rollo de papel de la repisa y se lo pasó a Sasori.   
-Es eso cierto? - preguntó Hidan en tono cada vez más meloso. Sasori cayó en la cuenta de lo que su amigo estaba pensando. - ¿Al fin, Sasori? ¿Con un mago colegial?  
Con la cara caliente de vergüenza, Sasori se limpió todo lo que pudo sin responder, y Hidan empezó a emitir ese zumbido que le salía cuando creía que estaba a punto de descubrir algo o probando un punto.  
-Ya, Hidan. - soltó en tono desagradable.  
Deidara cortó un poco de papel del rollo y se acercó más con ademán de querer ayudarlo a limpiarse, pero Sasori le arrancó el papel de la mano y se alejó un paso.  
-Al fin entiendo el trato que tienen. Le enseñas historia... pero como pago para que él te enseñe otras cosas, ¿no?   
Sasori le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Deidara, pero éste la interpretó mal:  
\- ¡Sí! Es que siempre ha querido...  
\- ¡NO! - exclamó Sasori taladrando a Hidan con la mirada. Abrumado, se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta de atrás de la tienda, camino a los baños.  
Cuando presionó el botón para llamar al ascensor, escuchó pasos acercándose y pensó en esconderse, pero estaba dejando huellas marrones así que lo encontrarían. Se volteó a ver a la persona que había llegado. Su expresión se relajó al ver que no era Hidan, ya que no tenía ganas de lidiar con él en esos momentos. Se sentía humillado por su accidente con el chocolate y aún más mortificado por lo que podrían pensar sus amigos acerca de que el mago le estaba devolviendo su ropa. Pero le venía bien que se la hubiera traído ese día. Tal vez no era una simple coincidencia y Deidara había visto el futuro.  
-Deberías llevar esto y cambiarte de ropa. - le dijo tendiéndole la bolsa. Sasori se la arrancó de las manos y volvió a mirar las puertas del ascensor esperando que se abran. Sus cejas estaban tan juntas que formaban una línea roja sobre sus ojos.  
-¿Sabías que me iba a echar el chocolate encima? - soltó Sasori bruscamente, al tiempo que se volteaba a mirar al mago.   
-No.… sólo, ... recién pude lavar esta ropa. -contestó intimidado por el tono de Sasori. Luego susurró algo que hizo que los vellos de la nuca de Sasori se erizaran en señal de indignación: - siempre que nos vemos haces cosas torpes.  
El ascensor llegó y se abrió. Sasori entró y evitó por todos los medios mirar a Deidara, que se quedó ahí parado hasta que la puerta se cerró.  
El baño de servicio tenía una ducha que nadie nunca había usado hasta ese día. Sasori entró furtivamente y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en ningún cubículo antes de quitarse la ropa manchada y colgarla de la puerta de la ducha. Decidió dejar la bolsa colgada afuera, en la manija, para que la ropa no se mojara.  
Un grito visceral de frustración escapó de su pecho cuando el agua empezó a caer. Las manchas de chocolate desaparecieron en segundos, pero la vergüenza le iba a durar el resto de su vida. Hizo gárgaras con el agua intentando olvidarse de lo que había pasado, y después de varios minutos apagó la ducha, salió corriendo por un rollo de papel toalla y se secó para vestirse. Sin ropa interior, la ropa que le había devuelto Deidara se sentía muy pegada a su piel. Era de cuando iba al instituto y, aunque aún le entraba, no le quedaba como antes. Metió la ropa manchada en la bolsa y se acercó al lavamanos para mirarse bien al espejo.  
Impasible por su reflejo, Sasori se pasó un dedo por las cejas para darles un aspecto más ordenado y respiró hondo. Enjuagó sus zapatos, donde el chocolate no había penetrado, y se los calzó para dirigirse a la puerta. Cada vez estaba más decepcionado de ese día. "No vayas ahí ", se dijo, y abrió la puerta de un tirón.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí parado?  
-Quería mostrarte algo. Por esto fui ahora a la tienda. - Deidara tendió su mano derecha y le mostró la palma. Movió su mano izquierda en semicírculo encima de la otra, y Sasori vio algo aparecer frente a sus ojos sobre la piel de Deidara.  
\- ¿Cómo...? Esos peces, ... yo...  
Deidara movió su mano izquierda sobre la derecha en sentido contrario al anterior y el dibujo de los peces dando vueltas se borró. Sasori cerró la boca después de unos instantes y trató de serenarse. Deidara lo miraba con tal intensidad que tuvo la certeza de que el sueño de esa noche se lo había enviado él. El estanque era el ojo de Deidara, pero no sabía aún qué eran los peces. Solo sabía que, sin duda, había recibido el mensaje. Solo necesitaba interpretarlo.


End file.
